Shattered Glass: Hermione's Story
by Marie-Claire1
Summary: Hermione suddenly finds herself thrown mistakenly back in time when Voldemort strikes again. Post HBP. HGSB
1. Chapter 1: The Battle

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. The Harry Potter universe belongs only to J.K. Rowling (the best author ever). Enjoy!

Harry stood on the open grounds of a dismembered Hogwarts, facing a snake-like Voldemort, an openly weeping gash running down his left cheek and a murderous expression in his bright green eyes. It had only been three weeks since the last attack on Hogwarts, which had left the seemingly invincible school in shambles. Albus Dumbledore was dead, and the disappearance of Snape and Draco Malfoy, neither of which were at the battle as far as Harry could tell, left many questioning Dumbledore's plans for the final battle. Some members of the Order thought they should take Harry into hiding and attempt to prepare him through trainging. Others thought Harry should stay at Hogwarts to be a symbol of hope to the remaining students, but train under the Order's watchful eye. Harry chose to do what he thought was best, and began training with Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the D.A. However, nothing could have prepared them for the second attack that occurred so quickly after losing their headmaster that they had no time to re-group.

Harry had been dueling with Voldemort for what seemed like hours but could have only been several minutes, and felt his heart pang. He was sweaty, weary, and chilled to the bone. All around the field, members of the Order and Death Eaters, and students alike were still brutally fighting and dying. The bodies of students, teachers, and Death Eaters alike littered the grounds. Hagrid's hut was burning, the smoke creating a thick stench throughout the air. Fang was circling the hut, barking madly for Hagrid who had dashed in to receive his precious pink 'umbrella.' Two Death Eaters waited for Hagrid to reappear just outside the threshold, wands raised. They quickly grew annoyed with Fang's insistent barking and quickly shut him up with a stunner spell. In the midst of the war to his left lay a prone Ron, not dead, but out for the count, with an attentive Neville trying to rouse him into some type of action, but "Enervate" was doing the trick. Tonks and Remus were back-to-back, taking on six Death Eaters. On his right, he knew Hermione was still trying to hold her own, but she was tiring. More and more bloody wounds were appearing on her body; each one was made starkly apparent by the contrast of her white button-down shirt she was wearing. Unfortunately for her, her opponent did not seem to be slowing. It took all of her strength to keep casting defensive spell after defensive spell.

Harry's heart ached. He realized the Dark side was beginning to win. The ones who remained loyal to Dumbledore simply didn't have the power (in numbers or magic) to defeat the continuing arrival of new Death Eaters. '_I have to beat him,' _Harry thoughtThere was no other way. With new determination, Harry faced him and threw a curse that quickly ended Voldemort's maniacal laughter.

"Protego!" Harry screamed, aiming his wand directly for Voldemort's snake-like face!

Voldemort, however, blocked the curse with ease and tossed back one of his own in a mocking drawl "Expelliarmus." With a sick pop, Harry's wand went shooting through the air into Voldemort's waiting palm. The laughter was back.

Harry could not believe it. He had been done in by a spell they had learned in second year, and there was nothing he could do about it. He tried to hold onto his wand as tightly as possible, but not even steel clamps could have prevented his wand from being taken. Voldemort simply put too much power behind all of his spells. It left a sick feeling in Harry's stomach.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched his name. Harry spared her quick glance and realized that she had somehow defeated the Death Eater she had been dueling since he had last checked on her and had been witnessing their fight.

He took in the look of horror, quickly replaced by determination when she threw her own spell… directly at Voldemort. It took him by surprise. It had been like an unspoken rule that Harry and himself would duel only with each other, and without the interference of either party. With a sick 'pop' of its own, Voldemort's, as well as Harry's, wand found its way into Hermione's hand. He watched as she quickly threw Harry his wand, and then they both faced him with determined eyes and renewed strength, presenting a united front that he found quite annoying.

With a feral snarl, Voldmort said, "You foolish little mud-blood." Then with a wave of his hand, he said almost quietly and with a hint of amusement, "Punceamo." Hermione felt like she had been punched in the chest, directly over her heart. And it _hurt_! Not only was the wandless punch powerful in its own right, the feel of glass puncturing her skin hurt a whole lot worse. The force of blow knocked her back in the air about three feet, and it was then she realized that the broken glass sticking into her chest was her now broken time-turner.

"Hermione!" Harry was startled. There was a gold mist sprinkling the wind left in her wake as she was flung back. He saw her look go from pain to startled realization.

She looked at him with wide eyes and started to shout his name, attempting to explain before it was too late, "Ha---," but with the sound like someone exhaling loudly, Hermione blinked out of existence.

Harry screamed her name again, and then turned to Voldemort with hatred and accusation raging in his eyes. "What did you do?" Harry raised his wand at Voldemort, who seemed to be amused at Harry's anger.

"That," Voldemort chuckled, "was even better than I predicted!" Voldemort laughed again. How Harry _hated_ that laugh!


	2. Chapter 2: Bloody Well Lost!

Disclaimer: Not mine! Harry Potter and Co. are strictly J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I have now fixed the review option to allow anonymous reviewers, so please do so! Thanks to Silenzioso Lupo for the tip. You guys have no idea how much it means to me Now on with the story.

>>>

>>>

'_Ow_!' Quickly followed by '_Oh Noooo!'_ were Hermione's immediate thoughts after Voldemort's curse. Hermione's pain at being stabbed by the sharp shards was put momentarily on hold as she tried desperately to explain to Harry before it was too late that Voldemort had broken her time-turner (which Harry had no idea she had recently been given one again by Dumbledore before his death) with his curse. She never got the chance, however, as the time-turner's gold dust took almost immediate effect.

"Ha---," she began, but was quickly cut off as her whole world suddenly reversed just like a tape being rewound. Her body shook under the enormous pressure of moving rapidly through time, almost buckling under the strain that she never experienced during her third year; then it was hours, now decades. Hermione's eyes grew wide like saucers as she watched tens of thousands of people zoom past, almost indistinguishably from one to the next. Her mind grew dizzy and her stomach lurched from watching the whirlwind parade of people.

'_Please don't let me throw up on top of all this'_, Hermione groaned mentally, thinking that everything that could possibly go wrong was. After what seemed like ages (and actually was) her body finally was freed from the unbearable stress from time, and she couldn't help but immediately fall over on her back-

Only to immediately jump up again. She was hurting, bleeding, disorientated, heartbroken, wet (with her own blood), and now she wasfreezing on top of that as she discovered herself in 2 feet of pure white snow. She looked around wildly with a scream ready at her lips when she saw four figures looking black against the snow that were moving rapidly towards her from all around her. She reached for her wand expecting the worst, only to discover it wasn't there. _'Well… that figures_,' she thought bitterly, and as suddenly as it came, the fight went out of her. She was freezing in the snow and, having no idea where she stopped in time, she was at the mercy of whoever was approaching her.

"Bloody hell! James! Remus! Hey Peter, get over here, quick!" Hermione whipped around to face the owner of the excited voice coming from behind her when she suddenly got dizzy again. She put a hand up to cover her dizzy eyes, her left going automatically to cover her stomach protectively. She promptly sat down in the snow again, careless of her less than desired attire, wishing desperately for the horrible spinning to stop. Her instincts had forced her to stand up automatically to avoid the frigidly cold fluff, but now her mind insisted she sit or risk forsaking her biscuits.

"Are you ok? Where the hell did you come from? Who are you? Do you go to school here? I've never seen you before. What happened to you?" Hermione clenched her hands tighter to her eyes and stomach, wishing she could put her hands to her ears instead to block out the anxious male voice firing questions at her.

"Sirius, calm down," a soothing voice instructed. "You're babbling. The will be time for questions later."

"Right, Remus… where is your coat?" he said, addressing her. "Stupid question," Sirius commented, quickly noted the state of her clothing. "Here take mine." Hermione's mind, however began to click at the names being said. Remus… and Sirius? Was it too much to hope?

She attempted to locate the one identified as Remus, praying that it was him and that this had somehow been some horrible mistake, fitting the nasty vindictive side of Lord Voldemort, but promptly found her hands yanked from comfortable positions and forced into the sleeves of a warm jacket. She took in his red and gold Gryffindor sweater and matching scarf and gloves.

Her eyes drifted upward and locked on the blue eyes of the speaker. _Sirius Black!_ She recognized immediately as her mind began to focus; the nausea was settling. His own gaze was averted, focusing on his task of buttoning up the front of his jacket… '_Well, technically my jacket as of now, I suppose_', she amended silently to herself. _'Oh my gosh! Sirius…alive and well…_'Hermione felt tears of relief fill her eyes as she studied him_. 'Wait, but that must mean….'_ She tore her eyes from their location on Sirius' face to the three young men who had taken stand just behind him.

Remus Lupin, she noted looked very similar to the way he did in her time, just younger with brown hair, no gray. He was wearing layers, just like Sirius, his scarf wound up to just in front of his chin as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, obviously attempting to battle the chill. In his hand, he still held what appeared to be a large snowball. It was then she took in her surroundings. She was still on the grounds of Hogwarts, exactly where she had been twenty or so years in the future. The boys had obviously been playing a round of snowball fighting, as their makeshift forts were suddenly quite noticeable. It appeared that each boy had created their own fort by digging a pit in the snow, and they had placed themselves in a sort of lopsided square, with Hermione landing somewhere in the middle.

They were the only five outside from what she could tell, as it was silent and probably quite late judging from the darkness of the sky. Remus noticed her staring, so she quickly averted her gaze to the next marauder, feeling somewhat uncomfortable at the blatant concern, but lack of recognition reflected in his gaze.

The next boy in line she knew to be Peter. He however looked nothing like his future self. Though a little overweight, his plump cheeks, reddened from the cold, were endearing. With his warm brown eyes, light brown hair, and nice brown coat, he vaguely reminded Hermione of a sweet little chipmunk, not the rat he would eventually become. He had both of his hands crammed in his brown coat pockets, rocking on his feet as his eyes darted around the group of teens, obviously looking for direction as to what he should do next. He met her gaze, and gave a tiny, friendly half-smile, which she returned, though some-what hesitantly.

Her gaze then drifted to the last standing marauder. People weren't kidding when they constantly told Harry he looked just like his father. James Potter. The likeness really was incredibly striking. His gloved hands were rubbing against each other as he pressed them to his mouth to exhale sharply against them. He was looking at Sirius with furrowed brows and a serious expression, when he realized that she had been staring at him for some time. He flashed her a broad reassuring grin, which she was more than willing to return, feeling much more at ease as it was just like Harry's.

Sirius' voice brought her attention back to him. He had obviously finished her jacket, and was reaching to pull her to stand, that she took her first really good look at the man who had been like a father to her best friend.

'_Oh Harry,'_ she thought. _'You would have loved this._' She looked thoughtfully at him and she noted all the differences between the beautiful, healthy, happy man in front of her and the guilt-ridden, not to mention dead man, he would become.Hermione was not wrong when she described Sirius as beautiful. He had wonderful dark brown hair that fell nicely to his shoulders. His eyes were so clear and care-free (with the exception of the present situation), completely the opposite of the ones she was so familiar with. But then he smiled a sheepish smile of pride at his own handiwork and met her eyes, and Hermione realized her mistake. He was not beautiful. He was drop-dead gorgeous!

'_Wait… I can't think this? I've just been sent back in time! I have no idea what is becoming of my friends and family, and I am crushing on Sirius Black? A man at least twice my age? I must have knocked my head on the frozen ground when I fell in the snow.'_ She thought. _'What do I do now? How do I get back….Think Hermione, think! You're supposed to be soooo clever, aren't you? Figure a way out of this mess and get back to Harry and Ron and the battle… They need you so think…'_ She mentally continued to chastise herself until she suddenly found her answer.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore, please." Her soft voice had interrupted the nervous- question-firing Sirius that she had originally been presented with…. She hadn't even realized he had resorted back to the 'annoying-questions mode' until he paused mid-sentence to look at her incredulously, blue eyes clouded with doubt and confusion.

"Dumbledore? You need to see Madame Pompfrey. Come on." And with that, he grabbed her elbow and preceded to carefully frog-march her towards the castle. "Hey Pete, grab the cloak and map… I mean uh," He faltered and met her gaze quickly, "the spare bit of parchment. I-I might need it later."

"Sure Sirius." Peter said quickly. Hermione watched him jog away to do as told, her face masked with a blank expression. She snapped her eyes to refocus on Sirius directly, as he seemed to have entered another bout of questions, this time about

'I have every intention of going to Madame Pompfrey, but if you would be so kind as to remove you hand from my elbow, I will go there directly." She attempted to sound somewhat snooty, but ruined it by mumbling, "Right after I speak to Dumbledore."

"I heard that," Sirius grumbled. He did not release his grip, so she appealed again.

"Please! It's really important. You don't understand!" She dug her heels in the ground, almost tripping Sirius as his feet came to a sudden halt. He took in her determined gaze and noted that her blood seemed to have stopped from seeping, most likely due to the cold. '_I hope she still has some left'_, he groused to himself.

"Fine, but we're coming with you to Dumbledore's office then, to ensure you _do_ go to hospital wing afterwards." Sirius looked to see the rest of the marauders nod once in agreement. Hermione saw this, too, and sighed loudly as she was too tired to argue.

"Fine," Hermione snapped, but she allowed Sirius to assist her the remaining way to the castle. The boys traveled in absolute silence, a rare occurrence for the normally obnoxious marauders that she had heard stories about. Hermione remained quiet, too. She was already calculating ways to ditch them when she reached the Headmasters office.

When the group of five reached Dumbledore's sturdy door fifteen minutes later, an unusually quiet James gave the password, "Phoenix icicle-pops." The door opened to reveal a familiar winding staircase that Hermione inwardly smiled; her nostalgia was a welcome distraction. Sirius stepped back to allow Hermione to precede the marauders up the stairs. It was then he realized that despite all of the questions (even if they were a bit incoherent), he still didn't know what her name was. _'Well, she doesn't know yours either,'_ he mentally pacified himself.

But, boy was he wrong…

>>>

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the cream of the crop, so please keep up the encouraging reviews. This is my very first fanfic ever so any constructive criticism or ideas you think I should consider are more than happily accepted! Thanks again.

Marie


	3. Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Office

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. The Harry Potter Universe belongs strictly to J. K. Rowling. Thanks to everyone reviewing! It is a great motivation to keep going with the story.

Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Office

Hermione struggled to keep her breathing even. The climb up the staircase to Dumbledore's office was taking quite a lot out of her battered body. She cursed her own stubbornness. _'Why didn't I just go to Madame Pompfrey like Sirius suggested? Because I have to make everything difficult,'_ she silently mocked herself. Even with Sirius's guiding hand on her elbow, the last few steps seemed to stretch out before her, an endless ocean of ruby-colored carpeting. As she climbed, she realized how foolish she was being.

Hermione knew all about time-turners. _'You **have** to let time catch up with time.'_ She wondered why she hadn't thought about this before.

'_Finally!' _She thought, having reached the end of winding staircase to face a rather solid and formidable looking door. Preparing to lift her tired hand to the beautiful golden phoenix-shaped knocker, Sirius beat her to the punch, issuing three sharp raps.

"Enter." The door swung open of its own accord revealing to the five Gryffindors the one space of Hogwarts they had not thoroughly explored, but always longed to. Dumbledore's office never ceased to amaze Hermione. The mountains of gizmos and gadgets (which only Dumbledore seemed to know how to work) always stirred Hermione's inquiring instincts. She, however, felt now might not be the best of times to pester the old wizard as her eyes settled on the man sitting directly in front of her, his eyes studying her much the same way as hers were appraising his office. He had his arms folded; he was resting them neatly on his large desk as he patiently waited for one of them to speak. _They_ had interrupted _him_, after all. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Dumbledore was (a) alive and (b) looking sharp in his midnight blue robes and matching night cap. He was easily the most beautiful wizard she had ever seen; maybe not physically in the traditional sort of way, but Dumbledore had a kindness about him that radiated beauty, which is why he always had everyone's loyalty (except for the bad wizards, of course!) without really even trying. She stared. Hermione knew what he was seeing and instantly felt self-conscious. She looked grimy and bloody… _'and not to_ _mention like a fool, too,_ _who should have gone to the bloody hospital wing,_' she grimly tagged on, as she belatedly put a hand to her hair in a vain attempt to flatten the ever present frizz.

Hermione, however, could not seem to tear her eyes away from Dumbledore's. She was consumed by that twinkle that only Dumbledore could perfect; the same twinkle she thought she would never see again. Hermione felt her eyes water with unshed tears as she felt the shock she never foresaw when she first thought of seeing him. Looking at his face, taking in the tender, patient expression she saw written there, and knowing it was all for her, Hermione's emotions got the better of her. Hermione shook Sirius's hand from her elbow, and made her way blindly, but determinedly over to him, and engulfing him in a tight hug. Dumbledore seemed mildly surprised, but quickly returned her hug as she began to quietly sob on his shoulder, heedless of the blood and grime that were no doubt going to stain his beautiful robes.

Dumbledore began patting her lightly on the back, not wanting to accidentally injure her further by hitting a wound.

"It's quite all right dear. I'm sure whatever it is, we can find a way to make it better," he said in a comforting tone.

Hermione nodded her head weakly, her face remaining buried against his shoulder as she found herself finding comfort in his embrace. _'It never fails,'_ she thought, _'wherever, and whenever there's Dumbledore, there's hope.' _

"Maybe you gentlemen should go on back to your dormitory." He saw Sirius open his mouth to protest, when James shushed him with a glint in his eyes that said he had a plan around this, Dumbledore quickly added, "And if you choose to wait in the halls and are found, you are on your own if Filch and his _delightful_ cat find you."

At this, James shoulders slumped forward slightly. Dumbledore smiled inwardly. He knew that James would think of grabbing his invisibility cloak soon. However, he suspected that by the time the four men made it to their dormitory, retrieved the cloak and returned to wait in the hallway, he would most likely have the young woman clinging to him receiving care in the hospital wing.

Remus stepped forward to tap James and Sirius on their backs, a gesture for them to follow the headmaster's instructions to leave. As the boys turned to exit, Sirius cast another glance in their direction, obviously not happy about being kept in the dark. He was almost equally peeved that Hermione had wiggled out of going to the hospital wing like he wanted her to, even if only for the time being. He had faith that Dumbledore would ensure that she received medical attention.

As the door clicked shut behind the four young men, Dumbledore gently grabbed Hermione by the shoulders so he could look her in the face.

"Now Ms….?"

"G-Granger," Hermione inserted, her voice thick with tears.

"I must insist that I escort you to the hospital wing straight away. Once Poppy has tended to you, if you would like, we can then discuss the current situation you find yourself in."

Hermione took a deep breath in an effort to control her breathing, which was disrupted by her tears, and gave an affirmative nod. Her shock at seeing Dumbledore alive had momentarily overridden her concern for her present situation, not to mention her desperation of getting back to help Harry defeat Voldemort. It was then she remembered something very important._ 'Time-turners and time-travel are only a theory at this time,'_ she thought. She remembered reading it in _Time Travel Through the Ages._

"Well then, let us be on our way." With that said he took her arm and promptly moved them out of his office and into the halls.

With a small measure of satisfaction, Dumbledore noted that the Marauders were no where to be found. He chuckled inwardly, as he suspected that they might not realize that he and Ms. Granger and snuck out already, and would most likely stand out there for a few hours. He secretly thought it fitting that he might get to play a small prank on the infamous pranksters.

Hermione allowed Dumbledore to lead her to the hospital wing. She knew that for some inexplicable reason, he seemed to trust her, even though he realized that she obviously did not attend his school. _'At least not in this time,'_ she amended. He allowed her to walk in silence, seeming to sense that she needed time to gather her thoughts before telling him her reason for her sudden appearance at Hogwarts. He spoke only at the very end of their trip with a quiet, "After you, Ms. Granger," as he held the door open for her.

Dumbledoresilently conjured a chair beside Hermione's hospital bed, where she was resting quietly, after having been cleaned up and bandaged by Madam Pompfrey.

Hermione glanced around the room from her position on the bed. Not much had changed. It was still the quiet, sterile space that Harry, Ron, and she had occupied many a times. She looked up into the face of the man she had come to love and respect so deeply, and prayed that he would believe her story. _'If he doesn't believe me, I don't know what I'll do. Maybe he'll think I'm some crazy girl who's Apparated one too many times and left behind something important…. like a brain.'_ She continued to study his face… '_No, he'll believe me, or I'll make him believe me,'_ she thought, her Gryffindor courage proving itself once again.

Hermione opened her mouth to begin her tale.


	4. Chapter 4: Eavesdroppers

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They all belong to J. K.

Rowling. I simply borrow them.

A/N: Please remember to review! All criticism or ideas are welcome. Thanks!

Chapter 4: The Story Unfolds

The marauders raced down the halls towards the Griffindor common room.

"Persnickety," Remus panted out, clutching the stitch in his side. Peter rested his hands on his knees as he doubled over to catch his breath. Sirius and James both rested their hands against the opening door in an attempt to accelerate the swinging of the portrait, and the four men scrambled through the portrait hole into an empty common room.

"Quick James, grab the cloak!" Sirius barked. James took the stairs two at a time.

"And the map!" Remus tagged on.

Sirius paused momentarily to spare a glance at Remus. "Now why didn't _I_ think of that?"

Remus gave Sirius a level stare. "Because you're dumb."

Sirius shot him a dirty look, and raced up the stairs to aid the search. Upon entering the boys' cluttered and clothes-strewn room, he found James half hidden by his large four-poster bed with only his legs visible. He strode quickly across the room to James's equally cluttered desk and began to sift through the parchment until he located the "spare bit of parchment" that had helped them through many tight scrapes. He quickly smiled as he located the map and deposited it into his pocket.

"Aha!" James muffled voice sounded, and Sirius turned to see him wriggling out from under the bed. "Found it." James smiled proudly as held aloft his invisibility cloak.

"Excellent! Let's get going."

"They returned down the stairs to join Remus and Peter, who were keeping watch in case someone wondered out of bed and discovered them.

"We got 'em boys! Let's go," said Sirius, cheerfully.

He and James turned toward the portrait, with Remus and Peter in tow.

"You should check the map first, Padfoot. Dumbledore will most assuredly have taken the girl to the hospital wing by now," said Remus.

"Hmph, shows what you know." Remus just looked solidly at him. Sirius turned to the side, leaving Remus to stare at his back and pulled out the map. _'Just incase,'_ he thought.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Ink instantly filled the 'blank' parchment. He checked Dumbledore's office first, and saw no one there. _'Hmm….hospital wing, hospital wing,'_ he said to himself. _'Ah, there it is… and there _they _are!'_

He turned to find Remus smirking to himself. "Lucky guess, Moony! Lucky guess!" said Sirius.

"Sure, Padfoot. Whatever you say." He then had the gall to whistle to himself!

"Shut-up, Moony! You're going to get us caught with all the bloody whistling. Get under the cloak!" Sirius barked out irritably.

Remus just smiled and got under the cloak with the other three boys, and with that, the marauders took off, running silently to the hospital wing.

_Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing…_

Hermione opened her mouth to begin her tale.

"I don't really know where to begin, sir."

"The beginning is usually an excellent start, Ms. Granger," said Dumbledore, patiently.

"Right." Hermione's face flushed slightly. "Er…Well it all started here at Hogwarts. The final battle, that is… Um, Voldemort and his Death Eaters…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she watched Dumbledore's face. She saw Dumbledore's eyes flash in silent approval of using Voldemort's name. She smiled inwardly. It had taken Harry quite a while to get Hermione and Ron to start using his name. She quickly grew serious. "They attacked the school, sir, and my best friend Harry Potter was dueling with Voldemort and loosing until I managed to make a surprise attack and take Voldemort's wand, cause he took Harry's, see, and then he got it back and threw a curse at me that I hadn't heard before, and obviously it broke my time turner that you had given me, and well, here I am, but I don't know how to get back, and truthfully sir, I just realized you won't know how to send me back either…"

She stopped. She realized that she had told her story in one long babbling ramble, and she could tell Dumbledore had thus far followed her story. His eyebrows were furrowed with unspoken questions that he would undoubtedly ask.

"Did I mention that I am from the future?" asked Hermione.

Dumbledore's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"The future, Ms. Granger? Exactly how far in the future are you from?"

"Um, about 30 years, I should think."

"And you said I gave you a time turner, but it was broken," Dumbledore asked for clarification, as he glanced at her chest where bandages that covered the wounds from the shattered glass were clearly visible above her white hospital gown.

"Yes, sir, by Voldemort," she said quietly.

"Indeed. You are correct, Ms. Granger. In this time, we do not have these time-turners you talk about. However, we have expert wizards and witches working on creating them as we speak. It's been a raging debate if such magic should be allowed to be explored and created, because as you know, Ms. Granger, time can be a tricky thing, both good and evil. It seems those that oppose time-travel will be over-ruled. Hmm…the future."

Hermione watched him as he went deep into thought.

She looked at her hands, clenching them into fists as she just realized that they were shaking. _'I think he believes me. It can't be that unbelievable since he is aware of the research on time-turners. At least it's not completely out of the blue…' _Her thought broke off as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Ms. Granger, you're story really is quite amazing. I've only heard of two other individuals who came back from the future, but I have never had the pleasure of meeting either of them. From what I understand about time-travel, you must allow time to catch up with time. Time-turners only go back in time, not forward, correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, then, I see no other option. You may remain here at Hogwarts until we can find perhaps an alternative method of time-travel than time-turners."

Hermione gave him a confused look which he correctly interpreted.

"At the present time, Ms. Granger, I do not think it would be appropriate for me to ask you questions regarding the future. Obviously, whatever you tell me would undoubtedly change the course of the future, which at the moment, I do not think would be wise. Don't think I have yet to get my wits about me. I am very curious indeed as to the status of Lord Voldemort and his followers, as well as this Harry Potter boy. Is he any relation to our James Potter? No! No, don't tell me. I will also look into finding the information about the two individuals who came from the future and see what happened to them. As you can imagine, their identities were kept secret, but I know the headmaster at another school who was in the same predicament as we find ourselves in. Perhaps he was able to send his student back. I ask that you keep your situation secret, at least for now. As you are currently incapacitated at the present, I will send someone to fetch your necessary materials from Diagon Alley. Your house is…?"

"Gryffindor. I was starting seventh year."

"Hmm. I am afraid you have come at a weird time. We are in the middle of a school year. You are too far behind to catch up with the seventh years, and it would be pointless to make you repeat your sixth year again."

Hermione opened her mouth at the "You are too far behind to catch up with the seventh years," but quickly shut it at the "it would be pointless to make you repeat your sixth year again." She wondered where Dumbledore was going with this.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore began, "it would be wise for you to use this time to help me research your situation. I feel confident that between the two of us, we can find something useful. I am an excellent judge of character, Ms. Granger," he added with a conspiratorial wink. Hermione's face darkened as she thought of Snape.

"Yes sir. I think that would be best."

They were interrupted by Madame Pompfrey bringing Hermione some soup and pumpkin juice to take with her meds.

"Well I need to attend to some other matters now, Ms. Granger, so I will leave you to enjoy your meal. If you need anything, Madame Pompfrey is always close by. I will return later to check on you." Dumbledore stood and gave her hand a pat.

"Thank you, sir, for believing me… and everything."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Why would I not believe you? Stranger things have happened, you know."

Hermione's eyes closed briefly with a grateful smile. "Indeed they do sir."

"Well then, eat up, Ms. Granger. Enjoy your evening. Poppy," said Dumbledore, with a nod in Madame Pompfrey's direction. With that, Dumbledore left the room.

"Now dear, tuck in. You need your strength. I don't want any of my students laid up this wing for long," said Madam Pompfrey, briskly. She walked back to her office.

Hermione grinned, picked up her spoon, and did just that.

Dumbledore entered the hall quietly closing the hospital wing door behind him and turned to find 4 boys stumbling over themselves in an attempt to scramble away from the door. James stepped on Sirius's shoelace and tripped the raven haired boy, who in turn fell onto Peter, effectively knocking both boys and the invisibility cloak onto the floor in an undignified heap.

"Oh, good job, Peter," griped Sirius, as he picked himself of the floor.

"Me! You're the clumsy imbecile who can't tie his shoelaces!" Peter said back, with a withering look at the shoelaces in question from his vantage point on the floor.

During this exchange, James and Remus stood frozen with equal looks of 'deer in headlight' (especially Prongs, no?). They didn't move a muscle except for their eyes, which flickered nervously from Dumbledore to their two bickering friends.

"Mr. Black. Mr. Pettigrew."

The boys looked up at their headmaster as if just now realizing their predicament, and quickly mimicked James's and Remus's expressions of horror.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Mr. Black, if you would please assist Mr. Pettigrew up from the floor and tie your laces…. I would appreciate it if you four gentlemen would follow me to my office."

It was not a request. The boys exchanged semi-nervous looks, and did as instructed.

Sirius pulled Peter to his feet and tied his shoelaces.

"Sirius?" Peter whispered in a worried voice, with a glance at Dumbledore's retreating back.

"Don't worry, Wormtail. We've gotten out of worse scrapes than this." Sirius smiled at him briefly. Peter returned with a half-smile of his own, seemingly reassured and joined James and Remus as they began to follow their headmaster down the hall.

Sirius bent to finish with his shoelaces, trying to make himself believe what he had just told Peter. _'The future, huh?' _Sirius thought. With that thought, he straightened and jogged to catch up with his friends, all the while wondering what Dumbledore had in store for them.


	5. Chapter 5: Back in the Office

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think…

Chapter 5: Back in the Office

_Dumbledore's Office_

Dumbledore sighed deeply as he sank into his high-backed chair behind his desk. Before him stood four of his favorite, though troublesome, students, all of which looked both sheepish at being caught eavesdropping, and curious about what they overheard. Things just weren't going his way. He had to deal with his powerful former student-turned-super-evil-dark-Lord Voldemort, the former now having acquired quite a large following collectively called Death Eaters, and whom was doing horribly terrible things to both wizards and muggles alike. Dumbledore had recently created his own group of resistance to the Death Eaters called The Order of the Phoenix. He found the name quite fitting really: The Order to bring order to the nonsensical Death Eaters… hopefully. Dumbledore was reluctant to admit, even to himself, that he was beginning to have doubts about their success.

The arrival of Hermione Granger had rattled him. Lord Voldemort was still alive and thriving some thirty years in the future. _'What will I have been doing all these years?' _He thought to himself. He thought about the danger Hermione would be in if Lord Voldemort were to find out that she was from future. Would he try to use her knowledge for himself? Of course he would. It was one of the reasons Dumbledore was so anxious to help the young teen find her way home if at all possible. The fewer people who knew about Hermione Granger's situation the better, as far as Dumbledore was concerned, and now they had added four more. '_Up to six now,_' he thought grimly.

"Gentlemen," said Dumbledore, "please come in and close the door behind you. Now, I know you overheard the conversation between Ms. Granger and me. I cannot stress upon you enough the severity of the situation we find ourselves in. I can tell from your expressions that you do not need me to chastise your foolish impulsiveness." His eyes had been passing down the line of marauders, but here, they momentarily paused upon Sirius, who immediately looked down, a pink tinge evident on his cheekbones.

"I admit I am tempted to perform a memory modification charm; however, I have considered this and have come to the conclusion that I will let the matter go for now. I am not particularly fond of meddling in people's minds unless absolutely necessary," Dumbledore's voice quietly stated. He noticed the look that passed between the four adolescents that made it obvious it had never occurred to them that Dumbledore might ever tamper with their memories. Peter looked as though he might pass out from relief. He had gone white when Dumbledore had mentioned memory modification. Dumbledore knew that he had made his point. This was not like their normal pranks. This involved Ms. Granger's life as well as the fight against Voldemort.

"With the risk of sounding corny, I think Ms. Granger could use some friends. I don't expect that the time to come will be easy for Ms. Granger. However, if you feel you're not up to the task…" his eyes drifted from one face to the next, "or don't think you can keep the situation at hand to yourselves..." Dumbledore once again looked at Sirius for a few seconds, "I shall then, of course, be more than willing to comply with a memory charm, and you needn't worry yourselves further about the matter."

Each of the marauders were remembering the time when Sirius had exposed Remus' secret about being a werewolf to Snape when Dumbledore said, "don't think you can keep the situation at hand to yourselves." At the mention of the memory charm, they quickly snapped back, each of them shaking their heads vigorously. The idea of losing their memories was incomprehensible. They all knew Sirius had learned his lesson about keeping his mouth shut, because it had been learned the hard way (almost losing him one of his best friends in the process). It was a no-brainer.

James took a step forward and spoke for them all in a clear voice, "What do you want us to do for Hermione?"

_In the Hospital Wing_

Hermione woke up to the gentle sunshine coming through the window above her bed… and four out of place male voices whispering intensely to one another beside her. Their voices sounded magnified in the large empty wing, forcing Hermione to crack one eye open to glare at them in irritation before making a point of turning her back on them to bury under her pillows and covers.

"Now, now, Hermione, don't be that way. Pompfrey says you're free to escape this white prison and come shopping with us." Sirius's cheerful voice rang clearly in her head, despite her attempts to muffle it with the pillow.

She turned toward them, uncovering her face to look at them with tired eyes. "She's releasing me from the hospital wing? I thought Dumbledore said I would be in here for a while?" Hermione's confusion was evident.

"That's because the Headmaster has once again underestimated my healing capabilities." Madame Pompfrey said in that 'no nonsense' tone that she seemed to have perfected even then. She came towards Hermione's bed carrying a tray of potions that Hermione had come to hate.

"A most grievous error, I assure you." Dumbledore had come silently in the room. Madame Pompfrey gave him a stern look as she waited for Hermione to finish drinking her potion meds. He smiled serenely back.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger," said Madame Pompfrey when Hermione had replaced her glass on the tray and off she went, back to her office as swiftly as she had come.

"Now that you have been given a clean bill of health from our excellent nurse, I thought you might like to join these four for breakfast, and then they could escort you to Hogsmead (a little closer than Diagon Alley) to help you purchase what you need for the rest of the year." Hermione glanced at the four boys who all wore expressions of ease. They seemed to have gotten over the fear of punishment from Dumbledore and were now back to their usual cocky selves. Sirius grinned his trademark 'ladies man' smile at her. James grinned at Sirius's antics, especially when all Hermione did was roll her eyes, and look back to Dumbledore. "Remus has your money and one of our prefects, Ms. Evans who is in Gryffindor has graciously allowed you to borrow a set of robes until you purchase your own." Here, he set a package wrapped in brown paper on top of her bedcovers that she hadn't noticed he had been carrying. "Well, I guess that's it for today, Ms. Granger. When you arrive back, I assume you might want to rest or research-."

Hermione's eyes grew huge. Dumbledore smiled as he realized why. "Oh, did I not mention that these four gentlemen took it upon themselves to listen at the door and have overheard our conversation?"

"No, sir, I don't think you mentioned that!" she said with a reproving look in the boys' direction.

"Oh, must have slipped my mind." She knew perfectly well that it hadn't. "Well, I suppose we will leave you to it then, and expect to see you at breakfast in 10 minutes, shall we?" She nodded. "Very well. Good day, Ms. Granger."

He turned and left, leaving the door open for the four teens to follow. Remus left first with a quick nod and a smile in her direction. He was followed by Peter who gave his own shy smile that she was quickly growing to associate with the boy. Next came James, who shoved Sirius out the door. Sirius seemed liked he was determined to get a rise out of her as he continued to smile flirtatiously at her. He winked and said, "See you at breakfast Hermione." James gave him a final push, and turned back to shut the door. James deadpanned with a "Cheers," and closed the door the door without preamble.

'_Well that sure was quick_,' she mused to herself. She opened her package at the foot of her bed and found a nice set of robes, a skirt, blouse, stockings, a pair of heels and a brush. _'Thank God for Harry's mom,'_ she thought gratefully. It was considerate to include the brush. _'Wait, Harry's mom. I am going to be wearing Harry's mom's clothing. This is so bizarre.'_ She took the garments with her behind a changing screen and quickly dressed. Everything fit pretty well.

She left the hospital wing and made her way to the Great Hall. She opened the door to find hundreds of students laughing and talking amongst themselves. It stopped suddenly however, when they realized she came in... Well, more like when Sirius stood up and shouted across the hall, "Hey Hermione, we're over here," and waved his hands wildly above his head. Whispers erupted as everyone was anxious to catch a glance at the 'new girl.'_'This is going to be one of those days,'_ she thought dryly to herself, and made her way over to the marauders.

A/N 2: Don't forget to review!

I want to give a special thanks to fiori, who saves all of you readers from grammar and spelling peril.

Expect another update soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, only their situations.

I apologize that it has taken _forever_ for this chapter, but I had work and finals and everything else on my plate. I hope you guys enjoy it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's face was flushed with embarrassment and irritation, both of which were quickly replaced with a blank look of resignation as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table. "Way to go Sirius," she mumbled under her breath. She looked down at the floor to avoid catching anyone's gaze as she could feel everyone looking at her. She made her way quickly to her seat, which Sirius had so _generously_ saved for her between James and himself. Sirius and James smiled warmly at her as she took her seat.

"Want some muffins?" Sirius enquired, but without waiting for response quickly piled on a few.

"Don't forget bacon. You _must_ have bacon!" said James. He, too, took it upon himself to begin piling her plate full of food. Hermione simply sighed as she watched the two boys pile some of everything within their reach on her plate.

"There you go. All set." The two boys spoke in unison, then leaned back to look at each other and laugh. After that, they obviously considered eating the first priority, and did not bother to attempt conversation. Hermione was secretly grateful for that, and picked up her fork to tuck in. She glanced around the table to take note of her surroundings. Directly across from the trio sat Remus and Peter. Remus had a text book propped open, and was obviously reviewing to prepare for his next lesson. He had looked up when she had first taken her seat, offered a greeting, and quickly returned to his breakfast of bacon and text. Hermione smiled as she realized that was exactly how she acted practically every morning… when she was in _her_ Hogwarts. Pushing aside those dark thoughts for now, she then looked at Peter, who seemed to be dutifully eating his breakfast, too. He caught her eye and smiled as he swallowed what was left in his mouth. She smiled back and looked at her plate and back with a look as if to say "How am I going to eat all of this?" He nodded conspiratorially at the other two boys who were currently oblivious to everything that had not been prepared in kitchen, and grinned, raising his eyebrows as if to say "I guess the same way they do." Hermione shook her head with a smile and concentrated on breakfast.

Remus closed his book and decided it was time to start some morning chatter at their table.

"So Hermione, are you looking forward to a trip to Hogsmead?"

"Well, yes… I am. I can't wait to get robes of my own." As if realizing she was sounding ungrateful, she immediately turned to James. "Not that it wasn't nice of your wi—uh, Lily to loan me some clothes. That was really nice of her." Hermione felt her cheeks redden with mortification as she caught herself just in time. _'I almost said wife! That would have gone over really well. I could just imagine how big his head would get then, from what Harry's told me.'_

"Yes, I suppose it was," said James with his mouth full, not realizing anything was amiss.

"She's really quite nice… and pretty…and-"

Sirius promptly interrupted. "Prongsie-boy here has been quite taken with Lily Evans since… how long would you say Pete?"

Peter swallowed quickly. "Uh, forever?"

"Right you are!" Sirius grinned and turned to face Hermione directly. "She refuses to date him though. Says his head is inflated or some bullocks like that."

"Can't imagine why," Hermione returned dryly with thinly veiled sarcasm. Apparently it was too thick for Sirius.

"Yeah, me neither." Sirius returned with a concerned frown at Remus who had snorted and choked on his breakfast after Hermione's comment, and was quickly chugging down some pumpkin juice. However, after Sirius' dense reply he choked on that, too, and Peter quickly reached over and thumped him hard on the back, clearing his throat.

"Thanks, Wormtail," said Remus.

"Right, well, anyway," began Sirius, "James doesn't give up though. We're sure he'll wear her down eventually."

"Eventually," Hermione agreed, paying more attention to her eggs than the conversation.

"Will I really?" James excited voice broke through to her. Hermione looked up perplexed.

"Will you really what?"

James looked exasperated, but still super excited. "Wear Lily down and she'll go on a date with me?"

"Um… maybe. I was just agreeing with your tactics."

"Maybe! What is that supposed to mean? Don't you know?" James' voice came out closely resembling a girl's squeal, leaving no doubt that he expected a yes/no answer.

Hermione gave him a quelling stare, her fork now forgotten in her hand. "First, that tone is not attractive. Secondly, you can't honestly expect me to know everyone's future. I've never met you in the future," she said in a cool tone. _'Well it wasn't exactly a lie,'_ she reasoned with her self.

James looked severely disappointed. "No, I suppose I can't." He bent his head over his plate in a way that his hair hid his eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled as an after thought.

Hermione felt a moment of indecision. She felt guilty for misleading him, but by the same token, she couldn't run around telling everyone their future now could she? _'No, I can't. I'm not a bloody fortune teller,'_ she thought grimly. She was thankful he had dropped it so quickly.

"Right, well… I'm finished," said Sirius, in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had descended. His eyes darted from Hermione to James as he addressed the group. "You lot ready to head on to Hogsmead?"

Everyone murmured their agreement, and gathered their things.

"Good because I need a butterbeer."

"Here, here," the marauders answered in unison as they began marching toward the door.

"Boys," Hermione mumbled under her breath, grabbing her bag to hurry after them.

Sirius turned back and caught her hand. "You should stick with me, eh?" he said with a dazzling smile. "Don't want you to left behind after all."

Hermione rolled her eyes but allowed him to continue to drag her after the marauders. _'Well, this should be interesting.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks for reading! Please review; it really does help keep me motivated.


	7. Chapter 7: A Trip to Hogsmead

Disclaimer: Of course none of the characters belong to me. They all unfortunately belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, especially those of you who griped at me to update. It's what I needed to hear. I'm sorry it took so long; I just needed to figure what I wanted to happen next. There are so many possibilities! Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Trip to Hogsmead.

Hermione and the marauders browsed through the shops that littered the streets with easy camaraderie. She was amazed at how little had changed in Hogsmead. The bookshop was exactly the same. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched the marauders, minus Remus, who were all crouched together looking quite out of place. Sirius and James kept glancing around and towards the door as if afraid someone would catch _them_ in a _bookstore_! _'The horror!'_ Hermione chuckled to herself and returned her gaze to the shelf where she was currently looking for _Hogwarts, a History_. Remus, who was helping her search, called out from the next aisle.

"Found it!" said Remus. Hermione quickly came around the corner to meet him.

"Excellent! Thank you, Remus," said Hermione as she took the book and gave him a one armed hug; her eyes focused entirely on the first edition book that she now held in her hands.

"No problem," Remus said quickly, his cheeks looking suspiciously pink. Hermione didn't notice, as she was passing her hand reverently over the cover of her 'new' book. Sirius did, though, having come around the corner with Peter and James in tow.

"I could have found it," said Sirius grumpily to Hermione as she began to look through the shelves for anything else that caught her eye.

"Yes, because you were so extremely helpful in looking," said Hermione, absentmindedly, straining to reach the top shelf where she saw a copy of _Godric Gryffindor, Touch of Gold_.

Sirius let out an indignant "Humph," and looked at James as if to say, "See what I have to put up with?"

Sirius reached above Hermione and quickly snatched down the book. He dropped into her hands and Hermione mumbled "Thank you," but Sirius talked over her, already complaining about leaving.

"Are you almost ready? We've been in here ages!" Hermione gave him a sharp look, but then sighed and checked her watch. Yes, they _had_ been in here over an hour. She was surprised that they lasted this long. Goodness knows Harry and Ron wouldn't have lasted more than two minutes before begging to leave for Zonko's. The marauders really had done rather well, so Hermione agreed.

"Ok, we can go. Just let me go pay for these and we can leave. Remus?" Remus was leaning casually against a shelf, apparently reading intently the book in his hands. Hermione just had time to catch the title _Werewolves: Man _or_ Menace,_ before Remus answered her unspoken question and tossed her the small leather pouch that contained her wizard money. Hermione caught it easily and picked up her small mound of books and made her way to the counter.

She had also picked several books on time travel that she did not remember seeing in the Hogwarts library; however, they were mostly theory, but Hermione supposed that they would at least make an interesting read if nothing else. Hermione smiled at the woman politely as she rang up her purchases. Hermione recognized her as the same woman who still ran the bookshop in the future, although she did look quite a bit younger and much more attractive.

Hermione turned from the counter, books ready to go and met the boys by the door, where they were conversing in hushed tones. Peter had a hand on Remus' shoulder in a comforting manner as Remus grumbled with an irritated look on his usually calm face. Hermione remembered what he was reading and figured that was what had probably upset him. '_Too bad I can't tell him it's going to get any better in the future,'_ she thought grimly. She remembered all to well how the parents had responded when they found out that Remus Lupin, the man teaching their children was a 'dangerous' werewolf. It had not ended well, and Remus had resigned his post as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Hermione pretended not to notice that anything was amiss and opted instead to ask them with forced brightness, "Ready to go to Madam Julia's Robes for All Occasions?" The boys groaned for what could have been the millionth time that day, but Hermione could tell that they didn't really seem to mind.

"Are you going to try them on for us, Muffin?" asked Sirius, flirtatiously, dropping his arm around her shoulders and taking her heavy bag of books. He began leading the way towards the robe shop.

"You wish Black," returned Hermione in an icy tone.

"Aye, that I do." The marauders all laughed at the light banter, and Hermione smiled.

Sirius smirked as Hermione mumbled something suspiciously like _'Boys,'_ but did not shrug off his arm.

* * *

As the five of them entered Madam Julia's Robes for All Occasions, Hermione was overwhelmed with a blast of color. Hermione saw dress robes of every color imaginable, all of them covered with thick lace. _'Please don't let there be a ball this year,'_ Hermione thought with a cringe as she fingered a particularly horrendous nightmare of pink chiffon.

A clerk greeted them as she to offer her assistance. "Hello, dearies! What brings you to Madam Julia's Robes for All Occasions," she drawled. She was wearing rich purple robes that were covered with streamers of measuring tape that she had draped around her neck so that they hung down the front of her robes. "Need dress robes?" she said as she noticed Hermione touching the pink dress. "You could to try that on, dear. I know it will look just wonderful!" she gushed.

"NO!" said Hermione loudly, a little too quickly to be considered polite. She jerked her hand away from the dress like it was covered in flesh eating potion, and said again, calmly, "No, thank you. I'm here to get fitted for some basic black work robes. I'll need four."

The clerk looked slightly disappointed that Hermione was not looking for anything more exciting. It was then that she realized that the woman was most likely bored. They were in fact the only customers in the store at the moment. _'Probably a lot more busy when it's a Hogsmead weekend,'_ Hermione thought.

"Right this way then. Stand on the stool." She seemed quite businesslike as Hermione did as instructed. The stool was located on a small platform in front of three large mirrors. The measuring tapes flew from her shoulders and began moving rapidly around Hermione as the clerk took down her measurements, mumbling "mhmm" every now and then.

While Hermione stood with her arms and legs apart, she looked across the store at the boys who were currently trying on all the frilly and feathery women's hat they could find in front a large mirror, shoving each other so that they could see themselves. She smirked as she saw Sirius try on a particularly ugly sunshine yellow hat, complete with a rainbow of colored feathers. She saw James grin and give him thumbs up on picking the most horrid hat, so of course, Sirius felt the need to catwalk around the store, showing off his 'wonderful' hat. Hermione laughed as he began making his way toward her, his face a perfect imitation of the sulk models usually wore, swinging his arms and hips.

"Be still, dear," the clerk said sharply.

"Right," said Hermione, properly chagrined.

"Turn around so we can get your back, dear." Hermione did as she was told, wondering if the clerk ever used anything other than dear.

A few moments later, the clerk announced that she had finished and that she would send the new robes to Hogwarts by noon the next day. Hermione paid the woman and joined the boys where they were still laughing and trying on all the hats. Sirius plopped a large floppy burgundy hat on her head, covering her eyes.

"All done then?" asked Peter.

"Yes." Hermione took her hat off and replaced it on the hat stand (after checking herself out in the mirror, of course). "This was the last place I needed to go so where do you guys want to--"

"Zonko's," they interrupted, high fifing each other. _'I should have known.' _

"Yes, you should have!" Hermione looked at Sirius, surprised. She had said that aloud? "I can read your face. You're an open book," he teased. He wrapped his arm once again around her shoulders as he opened the door to lead them outside to Hogsmead. Hermione didn't notice. She heard a dull roar in her ears. She was still stuck on what Sirius had said. _'An open book? Have I become that lax? What have I been doing? I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's army, and yet I haven't been training, haven't even thought of training since I got here! I have to find a way to get home and way to save Harry.'_ Hermione griped at herself.

"You ok, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up, surprised to find Sirius staring down at her, his gray eyes filled with concern. The roar in her ears gave way to James, Peter, and Remus enthralled in quidditch talk.

She wrapped her arm around his back as they continued to walk down the sidewalk towards Zonko's. She gave him a slight squeeze.

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she said with a small smile.

Sirius smiled back. "If you say so."

Hermione let her mind drift again as she listened the boys continue light conversation about quidditch. Yes, she would start training again. Tomorrow.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks to everyone who reviews! It means the world to me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review (it takes what, 2 seconds?). Thanks again to Fiori for being the best beta ever! You rock! 


	8. Chapter 8: Training Time

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except my story line!

Chapter 8: Training Time!

Hermione tapped the blade of her quill quickly against the table where she was reading. The library was extremely quite, so Hermione's quill seemed obscenely loud in itself. Hermione glanced from her table in the corner to the only other solitary person in the room, a red haired girl sitting three tables away, Lily Evans. Hermione had been awed by how sweet Harry's mother was when she returned the garments Lily had loaned her (until she was able to purchase her own) the day before. As if realizing Hermione's thoughts were on her, Lily looked up from the books she was researching through for her extra credit assignment and smiled. Hermione shook her head of her thoughts and smiled back before looking back to the books she was reading about time-travel.

Hermione was slightly disappointed that she couldn't sit with Lily but she knew it would raise to many questions when every book on Hermione's table was in regards to time, and she was not yet enrolled. Lily had seemed disappointed, too, when she had invited Hermione to her table when she came in, obviously hoping for some company since everyone else was on the grounds enjoying the few hours of Saturday sunshine they could in the harsh winter. Hermione had waved her off claiming, "I have to work alone or else I can't concentrate. Sorry, though," she had said sincerely. Hermione stared at the pages of _Time: the Unsolved Mystery_ with unseeing eyes, the words becoming a black blur. She had already read through every text on her table three times and they still offered no clues for how to get back, and yet she continued to look hoping against hope that she had missed something. It was not going well.

A few moments, Lily's friend Charlotte came in, interrupting the deafening silence. "C'mon, Lils! You've been in here all morning! Come spend some time with us! You can always finish that later can't you?" she asked pleadingly.

Lily stretched in her seat while frowning at her book. "I suppose I can always finish this later tonight. I am almost done though so maybe I should just st--."

"See! You can come play outside with us and I'll stay up with you later to finish, ok?" interrupted Charlotte, hopefully.

Lily looked resigned. "I suppose." She glanced at Hermione who had watched the exchange. "How about you, Hermione? Did you want to come outside with us for a bit?"

"Who me?" she asked, surprised. "Oh no, thank you though! I just really need to finish this... assignment. You guys go ahead."

"Are you sure? I mean, you'll be in here all alone." Lily looked somewhat reluctant to leave Hermione by herself.

"Oh, I am definitely sure! If I left, who would stay with the librarian?"

The three girls turned and looked at their rather crazy librarian, Madame Carpe who was humming to herself quietly along with her magical headphones, all the while dusting each individual book by hand.

Charlotte turned back to Hermione with a tolerant look, "Hermione…"

Hermione laughed at the looks on their faces. "Seriously I'm fine here."

"Fine," said Lily. "You'll eat dinner with us though, won't you? So we can all get to know you better?" At Hermione's hesitation, she continued, "You know, the marauders don't have a monopoly on you. You can sit with whomever you like."

"Sure, I'll see you girls at dinner then," said Hermione.

"Great." Lily grinned, "See you then." With that, Lily and Charlotte left to go outside, and Hermione was once again left in silence.

Hermione watched them leave, and with a glance at Madame Carpe (who was still mindlessly dusting), she crept over to the restricted section and grabbed one of the titles she remembered from the future. _Fighting Evil with Fire by Belinda Hallrick. _Hermione smiled to herself. She had always wanted to read this one before, but she could never seem to get past their very ornery librarian. She was the type to walk you directly to the requested book in the Restricted Section, hand it to you and frog march you right back out.

She grabbed the book and returned quickly back to her seat, feeling quite devious. _'Yes, finally…'_ she thought greedily with a mischievous smile. Hermione knew from the future that Fire spells were extremely hard to control and even more difficult to deflect or remove. She opened it up flat on the table just in case someone tried to read the title, and began to read.

_Table of Contents:_

_I. Introduction: The Power of Fire_

_II. Simple Spells_

_III. Incantations and When to Use Them_

_IV. Complex Spells and Are They Legal?_

_V. When to Use Fire and How to Put it Out_

…

"Wow," breathed Hermione. '_Even the Table of Contents is exciting!' _she thought.

Hermione spent the next two hours pouring over the book, cover to cover. She even got bold enough to practice a few out the window, knowing that Madame Carpe would never notice. She practiced one of the intermediate ones to see how she did before moving on to practice the more complex spells. She didn't know exactly what to expect when she attempted it, but she felt sure enough in her abilities to skip mastering the basics.

She opened the window and leaned out, pointing her wand at the unmarred snow below her. "_Fiori cendrari_," she said clearly. Immediately a ring of fire formed on the snow, forming a perfect little circle with flames 2 inches tall, and a diameter of 5 inches. Hermione recalled the book saying to concentrate on the fire, how large you want the flames, how large the circle, if you wanted it to actually touch and burn the ground below, etc.

She understood why fire spells were so rarely used as she struggled to not let the fire melt the snow below it. She knew it was important to be able to control the size of the circle so that it could be used to surround enemies, or at least that's what Hermione intended to use it for.

"Engorgio," she said clearly, feeling the sweat start to drip a little down her nape as she struggled . The ring began to slowly get larger, almost 2 feet in diameter, its flames now at a height of 6 inches. Its perfectly round shape began to tilt somewhat, becoming more of an oval. "Damn it," she growled. Hermione gritted her teeth, and now held up both hands, willing the oval to become a circle again. _'If the ring of fire loses its shape, it means the wizard or the witch has lost control of the spell. It can then become unstable, resulting in the destruction of anything within the ring, below the ring, or on rare occasions, outside of the ring if it continues to grow larger. It is very difficult to regain control of the circle, but not impossible if the caster is competent,' _Hermione recalled reading. _'I can do this!' _Her cheeks felt very red from exertion, as the ring very slowly began to round back out. She felt a moment of triumph, that is, until the Marauders decided to put in an appearance.

"Oi! What are you doing hanging out the window, Muffin?" Sirius questioned loudly, as the four of them came banging through the double doors, wrapped in their thick jackets and burgundy scarves.

Just like that, Hermione's concentration over the shape of the ring was lost. It immediately shot to a height of four feet and Hermione knew for sure her eyebrows had been singed right off. However, it did not get large and completely out of control. Instead, began to shrink at an alarming rate until it then disappeared with a small pop as it closed in on itself completely leaving a large oval spot completely devoid of snow.

Hermione felt the anger surge up in her to an overwhelming height. She had been working on that spell, that supposedly _intermediate_ spell, for almost fifteen minutes straight for it to all be ruined. She was angry at herself for not being able to control the spell when she was used to mastering everything, except quidditch, on the first try. She was also angry at the marauders for interrupting her, even though she knew in the back of her mind that it had not been their intention to mess her up.

She turned to face them, eyes blazing to see shock etched in each of their faces.

"Bloody hell, are you alright?" Hermione could not recall a time ever hearing Remus Lupin curse in her life. He came forward quickly and grabbed her chin, obviously surveying the damage done by the flames. The other three boys quickly joined them, bouncing questions at her like tennis balls.

"What were you doing?" Sirius asked in a hushed tone, bewilderment widening his eyes.

"How did you do that?" James asked, having crossed to the window and witnessing the oddity in the snow.

"What happened to your eyebrows?" asked Peter, with a grin on his face. James and Sirius looked from Peter to Hermione, before they joined in with his light chuckling. Hermione glared angrily at them, and Remus gave them a reproving look.

"The same thing that could happen to you, so you better watch it!" Hermione snapped angrily, hating to be the butt of the joke when she was already in a foul mood.

The boys' chuckles ended but their grins remained firmly in place. "Ooooh, you got told, Wormtail," said James, in an instigating sort of tone.

"Cheveuxarity," said Remus, touching his wand to the center of her forehead. Hermione looked surprised at him and smiled gratefully as she felt her eyebrows grow back. "Hey, I live with those three," he said interpreting her look and gestured to the other marauders. "You have to learn the basics of normality."

Hermione smiled, feeling her mood lighten considerably. "What did you guys want anyway?"

Remus stepped back from her. "We missed you at breakfast and wanted you to come out of here for a break. Looks like you could need one," he added, seeing the redness that still marred her cheeks.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Let me just go check these out, and we can be on our way," said Hermione.

Madame Carpe came to the counter when Hermione tapped her on her shoulder and checked Hermione out. Hermion crossed her fingers that she wouldn't recognize the book from the restricted section for what it was. For once, the fates were on her side. _'Man, they seriously need a new librarian. These kids could be up to no good.'_ She vowed to talk to Dumbledore about it next time she saw him. (She knew Dumbledore wouldn't mind her snooping through the restricted section.)

"So seriously," began James.

"Yes?" Sirius piped in.

"What was the deal with the fire?" asked James, ignoring Sirius' attempt at humor.

"I'm looking for spells that I can practice and hopefully master that will allow me to help my best friend."

She saw their blank looks, so she went on to explain. "C'mon guys, you know I was in the middle of a war when I was sent back here. When I get sent back--."

"If you get sent back," Peter interrupted in a mumble. Hermione shot him an odd look.

"_When_ I get sent back," she repeated pointedly, "I don't want to return no better off than when I left. I have to help Har--, um, my best friend defeat Voldemort." Hermione sighed when they all flinched at his name. "Fear of a name only increases fear within itself," she said, just as she had said many years before, _'or would it be later?'_ she thought, but then quickly shook her head of those childish thoughts.

They all looked at each other with rather grim expressions, none of them liking the serious change of tone from earlier.

Hermione began walking out the doors and into the snow she decided to break the ice. "So, what do _you_ guys do for fun around here?" She knew that would definitely get their minds on something light hearted.

"Well, allow us to demonstrate," said James smoothly and began crossing the field of snow to where many of their fellow students were gathered, playing. Sirius and Peter were closely tagging along.

'_This should be interesting,'_ Hermione thought as she walked beside Remus, who seemed a little resigned, out into the snow.

A/N- Thank you for all of the support. Drop me a line and let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: That Bloody Spell!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely no characters! Everything in the Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! You guys are wicked awesome. To those who read and didn't, shame on you!

* * *

Chapter 9: That Bloody Spell!

Hermione walked beside Remus into the snow. Already, James and Sirius were building their makeshift forts, a seemingly impossible task when figuring the high student population already pelting each other on the snow covered grounds. Peter, who had paused to allow Hermione and Remus to catch up, was assaulted with a rather large ball of snow to the back of his head.

"Oy!" Peter groused. He turned to face the 'attackers,' who turned out to be a rather nervous duo of third year Hufflepuffs. "Oh, it's on now!" Thus began a rather ferocious battle, albeit an unfair one as Hermione and Remus came to Peter's aid and helped with the assault. The third years were no match, being continuously struck even in their fort. Peter led the efforts, having two snowball hurlers and one maker so that the onslaught never lessened.

After a particularly large snowball to their faces, courtesy of Hermione, they surrendered.

"Yeah, that's right, runts! Respect your elders," Peter bellowed in his triumph. Hermione and Remus grinned at his antics, their faces a nice shade of pink from the cold.

"Good job Peter, or should I say _mon capitaine_," said Remus good naturedly in a horrible French accent.

"Hmm, _capitaine_; I think I like the sound of that," said Peter, stroking his imaginary beard as if pondering.

"Now, now don't go getting the big head like James," said Hermione as she ruffled Peter's hair affectionately.

"Hey!" said James, indignantly, making them all smile.

"Oops! So sorry James, I didn't realize you were paying attention!"

"Hmm… Well I--" He was cut off as Sirius fired yet another lethal ball, nearly knocking his glasses off. He and James had been having their own private battle, each in their respective forts.

"Cheap shot!" He screeched at Sirius. "You know I was distracted with this lot!"

"All's fair in love and war," Sirius taunted, bouncing a ready snowball in his hand, looking quite anxious to pelt it at someone, which unfortunately turned out to be Hermione. So started the new battle, one in which it was Remus, James, Peter, and Hermione against Sirius. The numbers were quite fair though if you could see the way Sirius took them all on. He was a one man machine, completely focused.

'_If Harry could see this…' _Hermione thought, smiling, watching the easy manner in which the marauders played. _'Harry…' _Hermione was once again taken over by grief and guilt. "Pause! I mean freeze, or halt, or…whatever." She finished lamely. She realized she had no hopes of escaping unscathed if she didn't beg for an momentary truce.The boys froze and looked at her, each with a snowball in hand. "I've been out here way too long! I-I need to get back up to the castle."

Seeing their disappointed faces she continued, "Plus, I'm freezing my nim-nims off!"

The boys smiled, rolling their eyes and murmuring something suspiciously along the lines of "women."

"Do you want us to walk you back up?" asked Peter.

"No, no. You guys go ahead. Finish killing each other," she said, giving her blessing. As soon as she said the words, though, she felt an eerie chill that had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with the past.

"If you're sure…?" Peter ended it like a question. Hermione looked at his pink, happy face, and couldn't help the small frown that marred her own as she thought about his future. _'How will he become so different in the future?'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"I am. I'll see you guys later." She said.

"At dinner," reminded Sirius from his fort.

"No, I'm eating with Lily. Common room, then, yeah? See you guys later!" And with a wave at the marauders, Hermione began the trudge back up to the castle.

"Evans. Figures," muttered Sirius, grumpily.

"Don't say her name in that tone of voice!" demanded James chivalrously, and thus, the battle was back on.

* * *

Hermione was about half way back to the castle when she looked behind her shoulder to make sure no one was following her, and then took an alternate route down to the quidditch pitch. She wasn't surprised to find it deserted; it's what she was counting on. Most everyone considered it to be too bloody cold to try and fly in these extreme temperatures. She picked a spot roughly in the middle and tried once again with the fire spell she had practiced earlier in the library.

"_Fiori cendrari_," she said clearly, aiming her wand about 4 feet in front of her. As she watched the familiar circle form, she remembered Harry telling her about the Inferi that he and Dumbledore faced. _'Inferi are quite a powerful army in the hands of Voldemort. He no doubt will be planning to summon them to join the battle and finish the rest of the resistance. Not many wizards have ever heard of them, so they'll have no way to protect themselves…which is why _**I**_ have to be the one to do it,' _her inner voice finished for her. _'Harry will be too preoccupied with Voldemort to save anyone else.'_

Hermione grew the circle once again, watching it retain its perfect shape as it expanded. "I can do this!" Hermione encouraged herself aloud as she began walking backwards, the circle now reaching at least a 10 ft diameter, its flames easily topping six feet. She still had yet to burn the snow beneath, something which pleased her immensely. She maintained it for at least 20 minutes, before slowly shrinking it into oblivion.

"Okay," she said, breathing hard, but happy.

She tossed a handful of knuts on the ground, their metal reflecting brightly against the snow, and began making her way to the stands and up them until she was half way up to the top. _'If those knuts were people,'_ she pondered. She turned and narrowed her eyes, looking for the knuts reflection. _'Time for a little something new.'_

"_Fiori cendrari," _she said, creating the spell around the knuts. She expanded the ring once again, this time to twenty feet. When she began to steadily shrink it, she threw out her other hand and made the motions of_ Wingarium Leviosum, _the same spell she had perfected in her first year. Hermione had long since mastered the art of wandless, silent magic. It was a vital skill in battle. Immediately, the coins rose in the air high enough to avoid the flames of the slowly shrinking circle. Hermione could feel herself shaking with effort as she concentrated on keeping the circle steady as it diminished, while maintaining the same height in the flames, AND keeping the knuts safely in the air, AND still not melting the snow beneath. Once again, Hermione realized why this spell was in the restricted section and not widely known. It was draining, mentally, physically, and magically.

Hermione felt herself go dizzy as little silver fish swam into her gaze. Recognizing that feeling from her arrival in this era, she abruptly let the circle consume its remaining three foot distance and then gently lowered the knuts to the ground. Hermione mopped the sweat from her brow, and then everything went black.

Dinner rolled around and there was no sign of Hermione. Of course, several people noticed. Lily, looking anxious about where her dinner date could have gotten to, kept looking at the doors as if hoping she would suddenly appear. She even stuck around an extra thirty minutes after finishing her meal, reasoning that the girls had specified precisely what time they would meet for dinner. Still, Hermione was a no show. At the insistence of Charlotte and her fellow roommates, Lily reluctantly left the Great Hall, hoping to find Hermione in the Gryffindor common room.

Further down the table, the marauders had also noticed that Hermione did not enter the Great Hall. Lily had come and gone, yet still no sign of Hermione.

"Where do you reckon she could be?" asked Peter in a bewildered tone.

"Don't know," replied Remus, also looking puzzled and more than a little concerned. "She doesn't seem the sort to leave someone waiting."

"You don't know that, Remus," said Sirius. "She may have cancelled earlier with Lily." Even though he sounded hopeful, the other three boys could sense his unease.

"No, she didn't. You could tell by Lily's expression that she had been expecting Hermione to meet her." Of course, James would have been watching his beloved Lily.

Remus cleared his throat. "Do you think we should mention this to Dumbledore? I mean, he would want to know, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah," they answered, and yet, looking at the staff table, Dumbledore was nowhere to be found. The boys looked at each other again, this time worry etched in their faces.

"Dumbledore is always the last to leave," said Peter, clearly disturbed.

"Yes Peter. Thank you for stating the obvious!" barked Sirius. None of the marauders bothered to smack him down for being so rude. They knew it was his method for covering his emotions.

"Guys, let's just head back to the tower and check the map, yeah? Then we'll know something," said James, proving why he was considered the leader of the group; so the marauder quickly made their way back to their dormitory, not even bothering to hex a rather greasy looking Snape, who was skulking down the hall.

"Ok," said James, reaching into his trunk and retrieving the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Instantly ink filled the page in the shape of Hogwarts, complete with labels on every creature dwelling within. He placed it in the center of the desk so all four boys could crowd around it and search for her name.

"She's not there, guys," muttered Sirius thickly. "Next floor, James." James complied, refolding the parchment at a different angle to reveal the second floor. And so the search went, checking each floor, until all had been searched.

"What are we going to do? We should go to Dumbledore's office, right? Tell him what we know?" said Sirius.

"He's not here either Sirius," said Remus, quietly. "I looked for him also. Thought it would be good to know where he was just in case."

Sirius looked torn, thinking hard about what to do. "Come on, guys. This map just shows the castle itself. We'll go search the grounds for her, and if that doesn't work, we'll head towards Hogsmeade." At the marauders confused looks at the word Hogsmeade, he continued. "You know, girls and their shopping. It's worth a shot."

The boys nodded in agreement, grabbing their weather garments and heading for the door. "Wait, we need to grab the map. We'll keep checking it incase she comes back while we're outside," said Remus.

"Good idea," said Peter.

Remus tucked the parchment securely in the folds of his robe. "Everyone set?" He asked once the boys finished getting their coats, scarves, and gloves on. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N 2: Whew, that was a long one for me! Hope you guys liked it. I have an idea for the next one forming in my head, so hopefully it will be out soon. I was disappointed about the lack in number of reviews. I need the encouragement guys! Constructive criticism is always welcome as are ideas for what you would like to see happen next. Have a great week and don't forget Harry Potter 4 comes out the 7th of March (in America at least!). Thank you!

R/R


	10. Chapter 10: The Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the following story, only what happens to them.

A/N: I am so sorry that I have taken forever to update! Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint, and I will try to update more frequently. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock!

A/N 2: This chapter has not been changed. This is simply me fixing errors I did not originally catch. Sorry if there was any confusion!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Recovery

The marauders were covering ground quickly, anxious to make it out onto the fields of Hogwarts. Fellow classmates called out greetings to the four boys as they passed, but those who did found themselves ignored, and unanswered.

"Get the map back out, Moony," called Peter, who was currently jogging to keep up with the taller boys' long strides. "We're almost there."

The grim expressions on the boys' faces did not lessen as they made it to the entrance. Peter, was standing in the back of the group as they closed in on the door, blocking his view, and came to a sudden halt. He noticed that Remus had not complied with his request, and called out to him in question. "Moony? The map?"

"No need," replied Remus darkly, and stepped back to allow Peter to see what had stopped them in their tracks. Peter's soft gasp spoke volumes.

There, about fifty yards from the main double doors of the castle, strode Dumbledore carrying the limp form of one Hermione Granger in his arms across the grass. Judging from the look on the headmaster's face, things were not good.

James' mouth was still hanging open when Dumbledore finally made his way into entering the castle. "Professor," asked Sirius, his eyes huge and concerned, "what-…"

He was cut off by a sharp, "I've no idea, Mr. Black. If you gentlemen will please excuse me."

"Oh, right," said James for the group as they realized that they were still effectively blocking him from leaving the doorway.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Sirius, as the marauders began following Dumbledore's progress down a long corridor.

Dumbledore tossed a tolerant look in his direction over his shoulder. "I think the Hospital Wing would be a pertinent place to take Ms. Granger at the present, don't you?"

"Er… right," he said, his mind too preoccupied at the moment to be embarrassed at his moment of stupidity.

The marauders continued to follow Dumbledore's quick pace until he reached the doors to the Hospital Wing. The Headmaster paused for a quick second, only to tell the marauders, "I think it would be if you four would wait out here until we find out what exactly is wrong with Ms. Granger," and upon seeing the concerned rebellion forming on their faces, he continued, "I promise to let you know how she is when I find out something definitive." With that, he crossed the threshold, allowing the doors to shut with a sound _"Snap!" _

"Well," said Peter. "Who's up for a game of exploding snaps?"

"_Peter!"_ said the marauders in exasperation, breaking into reluctant smiles at his attempt to break the tension.

* * *

While the boys did not play that game of exploding snap, they did find a comfortable lounge a few doors down from the hospital wings, which they turned into a makeshift waiting room. Remus left and returned with a collection of school books, "Might as well study," he'd said. Peter appeared to be taking a quick nap to pass the time. Sirius had taken to pacing around the room, which was starting to drive James quietly mad.

"Padfoot! Will you please just sit down like a sane person before you burn a hole in the rug?" James bellowed from his vantage point in an oversized burgundy chair. His loud voice woke Peter, who cast a sleepy frown in James' direction when he realized it wasn't anything to do with Hermione, and readjusted to find a more comfortable position, and promptly fell asleep again.

"No, Prongs. I don't think I will. I'm not feeling all that sane right now, and quite frankly, I don't see how you lot can sit there so serenely while we have no idea what has happened to Hermione!" retorted Sirius, his eyes flashing.

James, having known Sirius for the better part of his life, took no offence to Sirius' angry tone. Sirius tended to be a bit of a worry-wart, though few people in the school were aware of that. "Now Padfoot, you could be getting yourself all worked up over nothing. We don't know what happened to Hermione yet, so there's no use going and making up horrible scenarios for ourselves to get upset over. You know Dumbledore will do everything in his power to make sure she's ok, and there's no one else that I can think of that I be happier to have in charge of Hermione's care, can you?"

"No," sighed Sirius, "I suppose that, for once, you _do_ have a point." James shot him a miffed look at that comment. "I just hate not knowing, you know? I keep wondering if someone's done something to her, that maybe somebody found out she's from the future and intended to kidnap her or kill her or worse. I keep thinking that it could have been any number of things, each worse than the first." He sighed again as he plopped down in another comfortable chair next to James.

"You know," began James, "you could always take a leaf out of Moony's book and get started on some homework. That would take your mind off things, seeing as how you never do any. It'd be like a whole new experience." Sirius looked at James incredulously, until James started laughing. Sirius joined in once he worked out that James was only teasing him… well sort of.

"If you could have seen your face!" said James between bursts of laughter. Sirius gave James another mock glare, but it was ruined by the smile on his face.

"Quit trying to cheer me up!"

"Hey, that's what best mates are here for, yeah?"

"Yeah," agreed Sirius.

Sirius, determined to keep worrying despite his friends' attempts to distract him, decided it was now a good time to complain about how long Dumbledore had kept them waiting. It had, after all, been well over 2 hours. Before he got the chance, however, the headmaster stepped through the doorway.

"Sorry to keep you young men waiting so long," said Dumbledore as he watched the marauders get to their feet. "However, I think I've brought something that will cheer you up!" He stepped aside to reveal a very tired looking Hermione leaning against the door jam.

"Hermione," they cheered, and Sirius was first in line to give her a hug. "Are you ok? What happened? Did somebody hurt you?" he said as he pulled back to take her by the shoulders, immediately beginning his nervous, rapid-fire babbling, much like he had the first they met.

Hermione just looked at him like he had sprouted a third eye, trying to decipher what he'd said. Dumbledore disguised a snicker as a cough and intervened, "I was hoping you four would like to escort Ms. Granger back your dormitories so that she can have a much needed rest."

"Yes, of course, sir," answered James, as they formed a sort of semi-circle in front of the pair.

"Wonderful," he replied. "I'll leave you to it then, just please make sure that she isn't disturbed. It truly is imperative that she rests," he continued, giving them an odd look.

"Oh, of course, sir," said Sirius as he took Hermione's elbow and turned them towards the door before leading them out.

"Indeed. Good day to you then. Hermione, remember to come back later to receive your medications, hmm?"

"Yes, Professor," she said, and was then led away as they parted in different directions.

"So," drawled Peter. "You going to tell us what happened to you or what?"

"_Peter!"_ came the unanimously exasperated response.

"What? What'd I say?" asked Peter, looking from face to face, bewildered.

They just shook their heads at him with a smile and continued the long walk back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

A/N 3: I hope you all loved it, and I would love to hear your opinions and ideas. Make sure to drop me a review and I look forward to hearing from you all! 


	11. Chapter 11: You Think I'm a What?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the following story. I only own the situations that happen to them!

* * *

Chapter 11: You Think I'm a What? 

Hermione and the marauders continued on their route to the Gryffindor tower, and of course on the way there, the marauders had to pelt Hermione with questions. Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes, _'They are just like Harry and Ron,'_ she harrumphed to herself. _'Always so impatient for answers.'_ Of course, in typical Hermione fashion, she couldn't resist answering their questions.

"So what exactly _did_ happen to you, Hermione?" inquired James curiously.

"Yeah!" chimed in Sirius. "You must have been feeling pretty lazy to make that poor old man carry you all the way up that hill," he teased. "Not that I blame you of course. Genius really, considering that hill is rather a daunting sort of feat, yeah? Think he'd start carrying me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics. "Sure if you bat your lashes just so," she teased right back, and she rapidly batted her eyelashes at him making her eyes look wide and innocent.

"If you keep doing that, he just might have to," retorted Sirius as he pretended to swoon on to James. Of course, James wasn't prepared to catch the falling Sirius so when he fell, he knocked James slap into the wall, banging his head and knocking his glasses right off.

"Bloody hell!" said James irritably as he shoved Sirius off where he fell onto the floor. "Next time, just turn around and punch me right in the face, will you?" he scowled as he angrily rubbed the rapidly forming knot on the left side of his head where it had impacted the wall.

Hermione and the remaining marauders couldn't help but to laugh at the pair, but Remus at least had the decency to collect James' glasses up from the floor where they had skidded away from him. "Well," said Remus comfortingly as he returned the glasses to their owner, "at least your glasses didn't break."

"No," said James shortly, "just my pride." He continued to scowl as the group kept laughing at his pitifully scowling face. Even Sirius was now laughing at the situation as he got up, brushing himself off as he went.

"Careful James," said a lightly taunting female voice from behind him. "You don't want your face to get stuck like that and ruin your good looks, do you?"

James turned immediately, hand quickly reaching up to run through his hair for that 'just-got-done-flying-really-fast-on-my-quidditch-broom look that he thought drove the entire population of Hogwarts girls wild. He was right, except for one… the one he wanted.

"Hey, Lily." He said, stubbornly ignoring the kissing noises coming from behind him.

At this point, Remus, Sirius, and Peter stood in a cluster behind Hermione a few feet away, watching the exchange in amusement and interest, respectively.

"Sh!" shushed Hermione impatiently. She wanted to remember everything about Harry's parents together so she could tell him all about it upon her return. _'I remember Harry telling me that they fought quite a bit in high school. Judging by the looks she's giving him, that phase isn't over yet.'_

"Yeah, sssshhhhhhh!" Sirius drawled out, grinning like an idiot as he 'silenced' the other two boys. Hermione's quick glare at his lack of maturity shut him up quick enough, though.

"Hello," Lily replied back, addressing the group.

"Couldn't resist coming to see me, eh?" said James, ruffling his hair yet again in a habit that his best friends deemed the 'Lily maneuver,' which was basically James' ineffectual habit of messing up his air every few minutes in an attempt to impress Lily. Of course, it never worked, but you had to give it to James for his persistence.

"You're right, Potter. I can never resist a chance to watch you make a full of yourself," she replied tartly. As James deflated, Lily turned to Hermione. "Actually I came to see how you were. I heard from Violet Brown that 'the Headmaster flew you up here on a broom personally and he's never even been seen on one of those! People said that you were dead.'" She mimicked in a high girlish voice that was so similar that Hermione could have sworn it was Lavender Brown talking to her.

"Of course," continued Lily, "I take what she says with a grain of salt so I came to check on you myself. I was worried when you didn't make it to dinner," she said, looking reproachfully at Hermione's obviously healthy status.

Hermione's eyes widened. _'I completely forgot!'_ "I am so sorry Lily. I _was_ in the hospital wing this evening actually, and the boys here were escorting me back to Gryffindor tower so that I could go to sleep."

"So for once Violet Brown was telling the truth?" asked Lily incredulously. "Professor Dumbledore really flew you here on a broom? Are you _okay_?" She asked in concern.

Hermione was quick to settle Lily's doubts. "Yes, I am feeling much better now. I'm just tired." Before Lily could interrupt, Hermione continued, "And no, Professor Dumbledore did _not_ fly me in on a broom." Seeing that was Lily's question, she felt compelled to add on, "He carried me instead." That being said, Hermione continued on her way down the corridor assuming the boys would follow.

"What!" Seeing the boys smile at her as they followed Hermione's progress, she spun around and shouted to Hermione who was getting farther away, "You can't just say that and walk away, Hermione!"

"Well, come on then," said James, who was the last of the group to leave and follow, as he grabbed her hand and tugged her after him.

"Hey! I can walk on my own, you know, Potter," she simmered, trying to tug her hand away from his strong fingers.

"Yeah, I know," replied James, good-naturedly, pointedly ignoring her attempts to free herself. "I didn't want you to get lost. It's almost curfew after all."

"I know that!" She spat, having resigned herself to allowing James' to escort her to the tower. "But I am a prefect, so I have every right to be out here after curfew if it came to that. It's you who needs to have an eye kept on them. What, with you and your buddies sneaking out once a month."

"What?" asked James, sharply. He hadn't really been paying attention to her childish rants until that point.

"Oh, yes, a lot of people have noticed." She smirked, realizing she finally had his attention. "Everyone wants to go with you. They think you're smuggling in alcohol from Hogsmeade. You're not, are you James?" She asked suddenly concerned, too concerned to recognize her slip of his Christian name.

James smiled, elated at what he thought to be an added bonus to everyone's misconception of where the marauders and he disappeared to every month.

"I'm serious James. You could get kicked out if you're caught. All of you! Oh, Merlin! You're not an alcoholic are you? Oh, you are! That does explain that thing you do with your hair," she said distracted by her tangent.

"You think I'm a what?" He let out a peal of shocked laughter before… "I am not an alcoholic! Wait, what do you mean 'that thing I do with my hair'?" mimicked James, miffed. He reached up self-consciously and ruffled it again.

Seeing this, Lily rolled her eyes. "Never mind, Potter, just… never mind."

'_Back to being Potter'_ he grouched to himself.

"Hey! Hurry up you guys!" hollered Peter as he was the last one about to turn the corner from a main corridor.

"We're coming," came James terse reply as he picked up their pace.

* * *

The Gryffindor tower was nice and deserted when they got back. Most everyone had retreated to the dormitories to finish last minute homework before bed. The group opted to take over the chairs and couch closest to the fire where the boys could prop their feet up on the coffee table and Hermione could nestle into her favorite burgundy chair and ottoman. Lily took the armoire directly across from her. 

"So tell us everything that happened!" demanded Lily impatiently, when it looked like Hermione and the marauders were contemplating sleeping right where they lay.

Hermione suppressed a yawn. "Oh, alright." She proceeded to tell them everything that had happened including the spell, the quidditch pitch, up to where Dumbledore had found her. Of course she was forced to endure more jokes about her and Dumbledore's relationship from the guys but Hermione and Lily both replied with "Eww's!" and "You guys are sick!" which of course is what the guys had been aiming for.

"So why are you so bent on mastering such an obviously dangerous spell, Hermione?" asked Peter, uncertainly.

Hermione hid her alarm quickly. She had not forgotten Peter's tainted future and just in case he did wind up following in his future's foot steps, she did not want to give too much away to a potential future enemy.

"Oh, I just like mastering things that others find difficult," she replied vaguely, waving off his concern.

"Bit of a risk taker, are you?" asked Remus, his eyes searching her face. Hermione wandered belatedly if werewolves could smell if someone was lying. Fearing that was the case she had read somewhere, she made sure to look him directly in the eye and replied with a stern "Yes. I am."

Her eyes dared him to openly contradict her. He looked away, instead opting to look into the flames blazing hotly in the beautiful fireplace, looking slightly disappointed. _'With me?'_ she wondered.

Still, satisfied with his silence, Hermione decided it was a great time to call it a night. "I'm going to turn in. I'll see everyone at breakfast shall I?" With everyone's agreement and a few mumbled 'goodnights' Hermione turned towards the girls' staircase.

"Wait Hermione! I'll walk up with you," said Lily. She rose quickly a muttered a goodnight to the boys, her eyes lingering on a sleepy-looking James.

After the girls had disappeared into their dorms, James turned to his fellow marauders looking excited and wide awake. "Hey!" he grinned as they all rose and stretch, preparing to turn in themselves. "Did you guys see the way Lily looked at me? She wants me," he said confidently, once again doing the 'Lily maneuver.'

"Are you sure it wasn't concern for you alcoholism?" asked Remus, trying very hard to keep a straight face as he lead the way up the boys' staircase, followed by Peter and then Sirius.

James glowered at him, and muttered something suspiciously akin to "damn werewolf senses" as he stalked up the stairs after them.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I worked really hard to get you guys a great chapter out on time and I hope you enjoyed it! I didn't have a beta reader read over this so I apologize for any grammatical errors you find. Please, Please, Please Review! I work so hard for you guys and I would love to hear the feedback or ideas about what you guys thought. Thank You! 


	12. Chapter 12: Enter the Greasy Git

Disclaimer: I own _absolutely_ _none_ of the characters in this story! I only own the situations that happen to them.

A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who are reviewing and to those of you who are silent readers. It's wonderful knowing that there are readers out there enjoying the story, and I really hope you like this new installment!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Previously:**_

"_So why are you so bent on mastering such an obviously dangerous spell, Hermione?" asked Peter, uncertainly._

_Hermione hid her alarm quickly. She had not forgotten Peter's tainted future and just in case he did wind up following in his future's foot steps, she did not want to give too much away to a potential future enemy._

"_Oh, I just like mastering things that others find difficult," she replied vaguely, waving off his concern._

"_Bit of a risk taker, are you?" asked Remus, his eyes searching. Hermione wandered belatedly if werewolves could smell if someone was lying. Fearing that was the case, she made sure to look him directly in the eye and replied with a stern "Yes. I am."_

**Chapter 12: Enter the Greasy Git!**

The next morning came quickly. Hermione and Lily walked down to the common room together and were almost shocked to find the marauders already dressed and waiting.

"Wow! I can't believe you guys are up, much less dressed!"

"Yeah, what's the special occasion?" inquired Lily.

"Nothing we just have a lot to going on today and we wanted to make sure Re-.. Uh we get enough to eat. You know, we've got to keep our strength up." Sirius divulged. "Growing boys and all that."

Hermione eyed each of the boys, taking in their bleary-eyed faces and frequent yawns. Remus stuck out to her, though. He looked a little pale, tired and anxious all at the same time. Quickly going over the calendar in her mind, she realized what exactly was causing the boys to act so out of character. _'The full moon is tonight. Remus must have been feeling antsy this morning and decided to wake the boys up.'_ She laughed to herself as she pictured Remus' reaction to being described as 'antsy.' _'Oh, I bet he'd just love that!'_

"Well, we can't have you starving. You guys ready to head on down to breakfast then?" asked Hermione.

"Absolutely," replied James and then preceded to lead them to the portrait hole.

Hermione and Lily took up the rear. "Hermione, I'll see you this afternoon?"

"What?" asked Hermione, her tone confused. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast with us?"

"Well," replied Lily, feeling awkward. "I usually sit with Charlotte and the girls."

"Well," Hermione mimicked. "Not today. You _have_ to sit with us. It'll be fun. And besides, I'm sure James wouldn't mind," she said trying to contain her grin.

Lily's green eyes cut her a sharp look. "That's exactly why I always sit with the girls. If I had to sit there and watch him mess with his hair every two seconds, I think I would barf. Or kill myself," she added almost as an afterthought.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Lily's attitude. "Oh c'mon, he's not that bad."

"Hermione," Lily began, "you're new so I will let that comment slide."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "Come on Lily," she said seriously. "Sit with us. This will make up for the dinner I missed with you last night."

"Fine," sighed Lily. "But I'm doing this under protest as you well know."

"Thanks Lily!" Hermione enthused, throwing her arm over Lily's shoulders and giving her a squeeze as she set them into motion in the path of the boys. "It'll be fine. You'll see."

* * *

When Hermione and Lily eventually made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast, they were not surprised to find that the boys had not waited and were happily stuffing their faces. Approaching Remus' and Peter side of the table, the boys shifted down a bit to make room for them.

"It's about time," remarked Sirius as he momentarily paused his fork full of eggs on their way to his mouth to question them. "What have you been doing?"

"Well," said Hermione snootily, not liking his tone one little bit. "We needed to talk for a moment without your big mouth interrupting us, if that's ok with you."

He just glared at her and kept eating. Hermione rolled her eyes at Lily at Sirius' behavior. _'Acting like that, you would have thought he was Ron's godfather, not Harry's,' Hermione thought grumpily._

Her attention turned to James, who looked like he was trying desperately to finish the large sum of food in his mouth so he could talk to Lily.

"So, Lily," he said, and coughed to clear his throat. "It's nice of you to join us this morning." His eyes slid to Hermione to gauge her reaction about his manners. He reached up to run his fingers through his hair, feeling a little nervous.

"Don't. You. Dare!" Hermione mouthed at him. He frowned at her, and then realizing what he was doing, gave her a sheepish smile, and looked back at Lily.

Lily looked at Hermione, feeling a little confused at the sudden change. Hermione shrugged.

Beside Hermione, Remus shook his head to himself. When he had realized that Lily was accompanying Hermione to their table he had thrown a few hurried whispered suggestions to his love-sick friend to hopefully impress Lily with, the number one rule being for him to not open his mouth to her until he had finished what was in it.

Remembering her manners, Lily spoke up, "Yes, Hermione invited me to make up for missing last night's dinner."

"But I've invited you loads of times!" said James.

"Yes," she agreed, and then proceeded to follow Hermione's example, as she had been filling her plate.

James' seemed stumped at such a bland response and looked at Sirius, who was seated to his right, confused. Sirius shook his head to show he was equally as baffled by the oddity of the whole situation, but James decided to not harp on it and instead simply enjoy his good fortune.

"So, Hermione, what have you got planned for today?" asked Lily, as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"It's back to the library for me. I want to find some different spells to try. I've decided to take a break from the last one for a while. I wouldn't want to put any strain on a poor old man," said Hermione, smiling at Sirius behind her own cup. He flashed a smile at her small joke.

"No," he agreed. "We can't have that." He winked at her flirtatiously, and Hermione couldn't help her smile at his cheesiness. _'No wonder he gets all of the girls, the flirt!'_ she thought, surprised at how different he was from his future self.

The group ate for a little while, Lily opening up, at Hermione's urging, to the group more than she normally would have done. Of course, James was as enchanted as usual, and decided he couldn't let an opportunity pass. "Hey Lily, are you planning to go on the Hogsmeade trip this weekend?"

"Actually I had forgotten all about it."

"Well," he cleared his throat again, "Do you want to come with m- us?" he amended. Seeing in her eyes that she was thinking up a proper refusal to his offer, he piped in, "Hermione will be there, won't you Hermione." It came out more of a statement than a question, and she looked up startled for a moment to see that everyone was staring intently at her awaiting her response. She saw James' pleading face, and turned to Lily, plastering a bright smile on her face.

"I sure am. It would be great not to be the only girl there with these four," she said tartly, nodding her head at the guys. Hermione cringed inwardly at how cheesy that came out. _'I just lied to Harry's mom,' _she thought dully, _'and a friend.'_ The lie left a decidedly bad taste in her mouth that Hermione felt she could well do without. Hermione had always felt more comfortable around guys than girls, just look at who her best friends are.

"Fine," said Lily. "It could be fun." Because she looked a little doubtful at the thought of dealing with the marauders for a whole day, Hermione shot her a reassuring smile.

"It will be," Hermione promised.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the library surrounded by four open books, cross referencing and her quill was moving furiously across her parchment. She was so enthralled in her findings that she was startled when Albus Dumbledore's voice broke through her concentration.

"Miss Granger?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. _'Dumbledore sure moves quietly for an old man,'_ she thought fondly. "Yes, headmaster?"

"I need a private word. Would you come with me to my office?"

"Of course sir." Hermione quickly gathered her things into her bag while the headmaster waved his wand and the books sorted themselves into their proper places.

Seeing that she was ready, he began leading them out of the library; however, exiting the double doors, Hermione was shocked again when Dumbledore apologized for bumping into a passing student. The apology wasn't what had shocked her, it was who he was apologizing to.

"Oh, I'm sorry Severus. I didn't see you there," he said kindly.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at the young version of her potions instructor. A pale, sallow cheeked boy with long, dark and decidedly greasy hair fell down his cheeks where they clung, making the seventeen year old look deeply unhealthy and dirty.

He responded to Dumbledore's apology with nothing more than a grunt and a nod and went to pass until he noticed the girl standing behind him. Hermione's mind was in overdrive as she repeatedly thought in her head over and over "murderermurderermurderer," like some sort of sick mantra. She could feel the rage in her making her cheeks flush as she fought to not reach out and strike him.

Sensing her immediate dislike, he felt his own hackles rise, and gave a sort of snarl as he curled his lip in disgust. He stalked passed her without a word, but allowed his shoulder to roughly bang her arm. Hermione turned around sharply, holding her stinging arm to stare angrily after him, but he did not look back. She watched as he disappeared behind the numerous shelves of books, his robes billowing behind. Hermione could barely keep from charging after him thinking angrily to herself, _'Well he certainly hasn't changed. The greasy git.' _

She turned back to find that Dumbledore had gotten quite some distance from her and was now waiting patiently for her to catch up. He had obviously missed the rude exchanged, and Hermione decided she would not be the one to tattle and divulge his rudeness.

"Sorry Professor," she said joining him again.

"Quite alright." She continued to follow him in silence and when they finally reached his office, she could feel tension in her neck and shoulders as she sat opposite his desk, and waited anxiously to hear what he had to talk to her about. She sensed whatever it was that he had to say to her was not going to be good due to the severe look on his face and the fact that he had said nothing to her on the walk there.

"Ms Granger," he said grimly, propping his elbows on his desk and touching his fingertips together to gaze at her across the width of the desk, "I'm afraid I have some very bad news that you and I need to discuss. And, I would like for the two of us to reach a decision before we leave here today.

Hermione sank back into her chair, still feeling tense. She set her bag down beside her and crossed her legs, sensing they were going to be there for awhile.

"Well then," she said bravely, sounding a lot more confident than she felt, "let's here it, shall we?"

* * *

A/N 2: Phew! That was a long one for me! I can't believe I was able to update so quickly and I'm sure you guys are surprised, too! Please let me know what you thought by reviewing. It means a lot! 


	13. Chapter 13: Isn't That Illegal?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters in this story, only the situations that befall them!

AN: I know I completely suck for taking so long. Please forgive me and review!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously:**_

"_Ms Granger," he said grimly, propping his elbows on his desk and touching his fingertips together to gaze at her across the width of the desk, "I'm afraid I have some very bad news that you and I need to discuss. And, I would like for the two of us to reach a decision before we leave here today._

_Hermione sank back into her chair, still feeling tense. She set her bag down beside her and crossed her legs, sensing they were going to be there for awhile._

"_Well then," she said bravely, sounding a lot more confident than she felt, "let's hear it, shall we?"_

**Chapter 13: Isn't That Illegal?**

Hermione's mind was a frantic jumble of thoughts as she wondered what Dumbledore was going to ask her. She could feel it in her bones that whatever this decision the two of them were to come up with would change her life.

Dumbledore surveyed Hermione across the wide desk, contemplating what he was about to do. Dumbledore was always considered a man of action and reflection in many respects and he knew that this opportunity would be no different.

"Hermione, do you remember the two people I mentioned to you that had come from the future? I told you I would find out what had happened to them and I have."

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. She felt nervous, excited and anxious all at once. She swallowed past the lump forming in her throat. "What did you find out, exactly?" she questioned, carefully. She knew that to predict the future, you had to look at past.

"Hermione, the two gentlemen that came back were from futures even farther ahead than your own. They had no way to go home. They knew of no potions or gadgets or anything of that sort to aid them in their quest home, and they were actually top scholars of their times," said Dumbledore, still watching her reactions closely.

Hermione could feel the blood drain from her face. _'So is he saying that there really is no way back?'_ she thought, her emotions feeling oddly blank. She felt numb and the roaring in her ears made it difficult to understand Dumbledore's next words.

"The two men obviously never found a way back, Hermione, even with their knowledge of magic far advanced beyond even your time. They couldn't cope with the rules of not changing time, having no influence or impact on their new time, and being unable to use magic advanced beyond that era. One went insane, and the other killed himself," he said, noting that her face turned a little greyer with each little thrust of their failures. _'What is he trying to do to me?_' "I'm not saying this to make feel hopeless, Hermione, but to make you understand the severity of what we are facing."

Hermione's mind seemed to snap. All of her built up frustration seemed to build up until she exploded. "What do you mean 'we'? It seems to me that this is _my_ problem, not yours!" she raged. "You've practically mapped out my future, oh and what a bright one you've painted," she fairly snarled at him.

Dumbledore leaned forward on his desk, his palms planted firmly as he decided to put a stop to the angry girl's rant. "Hermione," he cut in, his voice clear with authority. "This _is_ my problem, too. Yes, it is your problem and I understand your frustration, but I am trying to offer you a solution, _Ms. Granger_, if you would do me the courtesy of allowing me to finish?"

Hermione felt her temper deflate somewhat at his words. She refused to apologize for her outburst. Her curiosity was peaked and when she addressed him again, she still held a defiant tilt to her jaw, "What were you trying to tell me?"

"That you don't have to end the same way as these other men. There is no future for you to return to and from what I know of your story, we _can_ make a difference. That is, if _you_ want to help me make a difference."

"How could we do that?"

"Hermione, from what you've told me, it's clear that the Order has failed…"

"You haven't failed!" said Hermione cut in hotly. "You just… haven't succeeded yet," she finished lamely. He gave her a calculating look, allowing her to draw her own conclusions from what she had just said.

"However you choose to look at," he consented. "The point is that we can change things now. We can use your knowledge now to stop him."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But sir," she began, her previous anger completely forgotten, "you told me when I first arrived that it was dangerous to alter the future, not to mention that I am fully aware that it is highly illegal to alter time."

"Is it? If a tree falls in the forbidden forest, and no one hears it, did it make a sound?"

Hermione looked at him as if he just might have become the old fool that Malfoy always thought him to be.

Seeing her expression, Dumbledore smiled. "It's only illegal if we get caught. Hermione, what have you really got to lose? You know what will most likely befall you if you choose not to explore this option. We can change this. You can become a member of the Order of the Phoenix and we can defeat Voldemort _together_."

"But what if we get caught," she asked, worrying at her lip.

"Then you won't go down alone, I promise you. Hermione, I would never have put this on you if there was another option available to us. But let's face it, if there is no hope in returning you to the future, then there is hope for you to create a real life here! I'm not afraid to admit that I do not believe in such things as coincidence. I believe everything happens for a reason, Hermione, and this is why I believe you were sent back here."

Hermione was pacing the room by this point, and she laughed at him. It was not a humorous laugh. "Voldemort did not send me back here for me to destroy him. I know he thought he had vanished me forever."

"Who said it was Voldemort's reason? It's the universe's plan. Karma. Whatever you wish to call it. Voldemort had his reign and he abused it. Now the universe is paying him back in folds."

Hermione had to admit that that did make quite a bit sense. _'It's my duty to Harry to do everything I can to save his parents and Sirius. If we succeed, he would never have to suffer the abuse of the Dursleys. He wouldn't have the scar that marks his past and future….' _

Dumbledore watched her in silence, sensing that she needed a moment to figure things out for herself. He knew that it really was quite a terrible thing to ask of anyone, much less a young girl; brilliant and powerful though she was, he was still wary of placing such an important decision on her shoulders. He was taking advantage of this moment to pray to anyone listening that he was making the right decision… for everyone. He prayed that she would make the right decision, whatever that decision might be.

Hermione had made her decision. She stopped mid-stride, and turned to face him. "When do we start?"

* * *

Hermione arrived late to dinner just as everyone was finishing desert.

She settled down between Remus and Sirius, and smiled when she saw Lily _voluntarily_ sitting beside James across the table. She saw Lily blush at the expression on her face, and was amused when she tried to cover it up by handing her a plate heavy with food.

"I saved it for you because I wasn't sure if you were going to make it in time. It was no small feat by the way, not with all of these hungry boys around."

"Hey," said Sirius, a mouthful of Treacle Tart making it disgusting to look at his face. "We're still growing you know."

Lily raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes, and still learning your manners I see."

Hermione smiled at Lily's teasing and uttered a "thank you" for her plate.

Sirius still looked bewildered his mouth hanging open unattractively. "That wasn't rude!" he exclaimed.

"She means your mouth, Padfoot. Shut it while eating," said Remus dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Oh," said Sirius, feeling stupid. "Well she could've just said that," he muttered, miffed.

Hermione laughed, and reached out to affectionately ruffle Sirius's hair. "Aww, don't be such a girl."

"I'm not being a girl and watch the hair," he said grabbing her hand to pull it away.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh harder and elbow Remus who just shook his head.

"So why were you late Hermione?" asked Peter.

Hermione shot him a quick look. "Oh I just got caught up studying in the library."

"Oh really?" he asked, sounding surprised. "Because we came in there earlier to fetch you and we couldn't find you."

Thinking quickly, she responded, "Well, I stepped out to loo for a bit. You must have just missed me."

"Yeah," he replied doubtfully, "must have."

Hermione worked hard to conceal her outrage. _'How dare he think I am lying? Even if I am, _he_ doesn't know that! Who's he to be suspicious?' _Realizing that she was quite possibly overreacting, she decided to change topics.

"So how was class today?" she asked to no one in particular.

"It was ok, I suppose. Professor Binns droned on and on as usual. I thought we were never going to get out of that one. Oh, and me and Sirius here got Snivellus really good today," declared James as he reached across the table to give Sirius a high five.

Lily and Hermione's heads perked up simultaneously. "What did you do to him?" they asked the boys respectively, livid.

James seemed to immediately realize his mistake… the fire seeming to shoot out of Lily's eyes giving him a quick hint. "Oh… uh… I forget," he stuttered, staring into Lily's face. He was scared that he was losing ground quickly with her, after having worked so hard to get to where they were now.

Sirius on the other hand, was to busy eating a fudge brownie to realize the tenseness of his friends at the table. "What do you mean, you don't remember? We shot at… Ow!" he screech in shock and pain, rubbing his shoulder where Remus had reached around Hermione to sock him one.

"What was that for? He looked at James, expecting sympathy only to see that he looked a little green. Seeing Lily's angry expression, it dawned on him.

"Oh _bullocks,_" said Sirius harshly, realizing he had once again stuck his foot in his mouth.

"What did you do?" demanded Hermione.

"I'm not telling. I plead the fifth." Sirius replied stubbornly, refusing to look up from the table.

"Whatever, c'mon Hermione," said Lily.

"Right. Seeing that his eyes went to what was left of her desert that she normally would have happily given him, she said, "And I'm taking my pudding with me!"

The four boys watched as the girls stomped out, when Hermione turned at the door and looked Sirius straight in the eye as she turned to the waste basket right beside the double doors and through the rest of her pudding away. She smiled with satisfaction as the look on his face said she had made her point, and followed Lily on out of the Great Hall.

James continued to look at the door forlornly, while Peter continued to eat dessert like nothing had occurred. Sirius grumbled to himself, turning angry eyes back to his plate. Remus couldn't resist rubbing it in when he could.

"Well done Padfoot," said Remus, giving him a clap on the back, "well done."

* * *

Whew! That was a long one for me! Sorry that it took so long. I hope you enjoyed and please **review**! You guys are my heroes! 


	14. Chapter 14: The Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. That privilege belongs solely to JK Rowling.

A/N: So sorry it took me foreverto update, but for holiday treat, Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy!

* * *

The girls reached the relative safety of Lily's dorm, finding it wonderfully empty. Hermione sat on the corner of the bed, while Lily flopped down on her stomach, propping her chin on her hands. 

"Can you believe those idiots?" said Lily. "They're never going to grow up. What they do to poor Severus…. If they could go a day without tormenting the poor boy, I'd probably die of shock."

Hermione could only grimace in agreement. She couldn't stand Severus either, but at least her dislike was justified. James simply had to do better than this if he was ever going to win Lily's affections. She was certain that Sirius had played a rather large role, as he usually seemed pressure James into action. It was a decidedly unattractive quality in Sirius, one she was grateful that he would grow out of.

"Listen; let's not worry about the boys, ok? There is something I really need to talk to you about."

At this Lily immediately sat up, giving Hermione her full attention. "Of course, Hermione. What is it?" Lily could sense that Hermione was going to tell her something important.

"I lied earlier," said Hermione, twisting around to sit facing Lily on the bed. "I wasn't in the library all afternoon like I said I was."

Lily searched her eyes, bewildered. "Ok, so where were you then?"

"I was with Dumbledore. We've decided to change it."

Lily was confused. "Change what exactly?"

"The future."

* * *

"Damn. I really wanted that pudding!" 

"Shut it, Sirius," groused James.

"Don't tell me to shut it, Prongsie-boy," Sirius said in a warning tone.

"Well somebody has to, don't they!?" James irritation was evident.

"Look guys, let's not quarrel. Won't get your pudding back," this directed at Sirius, "or you girl," said Remus, looking at James.

"Whatever."

"It's not whatever," said Remus shortly. "You want to sit here and bellyache about her every time you screw up and yet you do nothing to prevent a future reoccurrence."

"What exactly do you expect me to do Remus? Walk on water?"

"How about using your brain? I know you still have at least a little left that quidditch didn't knock out." This earned him chuckle of laughter from around the table.

"Seriously James, you just need to ask yourself one question," said Remus pragmatically.

"Which is?"

"Is what I'm about to do going to feel better than being with Lily?"

"What? That's it? I don't get it," said James, slightly confused.

"Think about it. Next time you and serious here," Remus clapped Sirius on the back, unintentionally causing him to choke on his pumpkin juice, "get together and decide to pick on Snape, ask yourself, 'Is what I'm about to do going to feel better than being with Lily?' And the answer would be?"

"No," said James, smiling, having seen the light.

"Then what am I going to do all day why James gives into his Lily-conscience?" asked an outraged Sirius.

"You could always strive to be a better person, maybe even study a little," said Peter, looking at Sirius.

The two stared at each other for a moment before erupting into laughter. "Good one, Petey," said Sirius, before digging into the other desserts that were still on the table, leaving James and Sirius to roll their eyes, exasperated.

* * *

Lily was stunned. Speechless even, to say the least. She looked at Hermione as if she had accidentally found herself deaf. 

Hermione looked at Lily nervously. "Well? C'mon Lily! You have to say something!" Hermione begged impatiently.

"I'm sorry; I think I just stepped into another dimension. I could have sworn you've just said that you are planning to change the future."

"Lily!" she said in exasperation. "I'm serious! I need your help."

"How _can_ I help you, Hermione? I'm not from the future so I don't really know anything that will help you there. What I do know is that this is highly illegal, Hermione! You have to know this. You're way too smart not to know the kind of risks you are undertaking!" Lily's motherly tone left nothing to be desired.

"Of course I know, Lily. I didn't tell you this so that I could be lectured," said Hermione angrily.

"Then why did you tell me?" shouted Lily.

"Because you're my best friend!" Hermione shouted right back, looking flushed.

"Oh," said Lily, quietly. "I'm sorry I shouted Hermione. I'm just worried about you."

"I know. Me too."

"I really think you should consider this more before you do it. We can talk about it for a few days. Get things into a little better perspective."

"I can't do that Lily."

"Why not?"

"Because we've already started."

Lily looked at her incredulously. "Well whose idea did you think it was anyway?" said Hermione defensively. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Remember that I said I need your help."

"Yes?"

"Well, Dumbledore and I are going to be spending a lot of time together while we figure this out, and plan our next step. I need you to cover for me. The boys can't know."

"Why? They already know you're from the future."

"Because not everyone in that little foursome is trustworthy. Not like you think."

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" demanded Lily. "Surely you don't mean James! Sure, he's a bit of a bully and a tosser, but you have to know he is one of the most loyal people I have ever met!" Lily could have smacked herself at what happened next.

Hermione looked Lily directly in the eye and said, "Not James, Lily. It's certainly nice to know where your thoughts really lie, though."

"Yeah yeah," mumbled an embarrassed Lily. "Then _who_ is it Hermione? Fess up!"

Hermione took a deep breath and knew there would be no going back this time.

"Peter."

* * *

I'm _so sorry_ it's been so long since the last update! I know this one's a little short, but I'm just happy to have put something out again for you guys. Hopefully I will keep the updates coming a little more regularly again. Don't forget to **_review_** and let me know what you thought of this. 


End file.
